Lost and Found
by OogieBoogieBloo
Summary: Five years has passed since The Sons of Ipswich have seen their other best friends. The one's who knew their secret and had one of their own. What will happen after they find each other again? Wow do I suck at summaries. Please read. SonsxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Covenant fic. Not a lot of SonsxOC's out there. So hopefully people might like it. Dx Criticism is very much needed.  
Review :D  
**

Juliette ran her hand through her dirty blonde hair sighing in grief as she plopped herself on the bed and looked at herself in the mirror standing near it. Her dark green eyes stared back at her reflection. Butterflies were going crazy inside her stomach as she thought of seeing her friends again. Of seeing _him _again.

She looked over at her '_sisters'_ who were all still packing up their luggage's. Each of their faces expressing what she felt. Anguish, worry, and anxiety.

She thought back of how much her friends and herself had changed since they last seen the boys. Their boys. All four girls thought of how much they had missed them. How much pain they knew they had put them threw the day they had left. How much pain they themselves felt when they couldn't even say goodbye. Now they were finally going back home to Ispwitch from California after five years. Not knowing of what was in store for them.

"I hate this. They take us from our family and friends just to train these stupid ass powers. Pogue and the guys stayed while we had to fucking come here. And NOW they send us back? I'm pretty sure we're not going to be wanted there Juli so why should we even fucking bother." Monroe, a slightly tall dark brown haired and hazel eyed girl said while slamming her luggage shut and facing her friends.

"It's pretty fucking obvious they don't want us...I wouldn't even want us back!" one of the other girls that wasn't mentioned yet semi yelled throwing her hands up in frustration, causing a few inanimate objects to be thrown in the air while others accidentally caught fire. Her black hair falling over her gray eyes as she did so.

"Alexandra control yourself!" Juliette rose her voice in slight panic as she tried to extinguish the fire on the bed sheets.  
Alexandra rolled her eyes and waved a hand, making the fire disappear at her will.

"Lexa has a point Juli..." The shortest girl of the group stated, her blonde hair and baby blue eyes making her look so innocent.

"I know she does Dani, I know it's not fair...for any of us, including the guys...even after we promised them we would never be apart." Juliette had a sad smile on her face as she thought back of the memory.

_A thirteen year old Juliette ran away laughing and screaming. A young male of the same age with black hair and brown eyes chased her with his arms out._

"_Get back here Jules!" he screamed trying to run faster to catch up with her. _

"_Yeah, cause you ordering me is really gonna make me do that right Caleb?" she screamed back while looking back not noticing who or what was in front of her. She ran into Pogue and Monroe.  
_

_"Ow! Juli what's wrong with you!" A young Monroe screamed at her best friend. Juliette smiled sheepishly at the two she had just bumped into.  
"I'm sorry! Caleb is after me!" She pleaded to her friends.  
_

_"Why?"  
_

_"We were playing tag and he was getting too close...I got scared and accidentally tripped him by using." She smirked as she thought back of how the earth rose by just her thinking of it and Caleb flying across the grass as she did so.  
_

_"Yeah you better run. He's like almost here..." Pogue pointed out his best friend, hearing him scream "Pogue get her!"__ Hearing that, Juliette ran with a push from Monroe before Pogue could grab her. Pogue looked back at Monroe with a mischievous look, he smiled at her then started advancing towards her slowly. She stepped away from him knowing what he was planning to do. _

"_Pogue..no..."  
_

_He smirked his green eyes looking straight into hers making her stomach turn into an insane asylum for butterflies. He launched for her but she quickly evaded his arms and ran towards the direction her best friend had just went.  
_

_Alexandra walked across the lawn moving her head from side to side humming to a song she had just __finished hearing, when she felt two arms wrap themselves around her lithe body.  
_

_"Gotcha!" She turned to see the blonde hair and blue eyes of her best friend.  
_

_"hi Reid." She smiled at him both being the same height of 5'3.  
_

_"Whatcha doin'?" he drooped one arm around her shoulder as they continued walking not noticing the eldest of each group were both actingas if they were the youngest.  
_

_"Nothing, about to look for the babies." He nodded understanding. "Sweet me too, I wanna bother Tyler." She giggled and looked at her best friend as he smiled a genuine smile then kissed her cheek and continued walking but not before being trampled by Juliette and Caleb.  
_

_"Ahh! No! Caleb stop!" Juliette gasped between breaths laughing as Caleb tickled her.__ Reid and Lexa stared in awe and extreme confusion. Both we're sprawled on the floor looking over at their "brother" and "sister". Lexa then crawled over to Reid and sat next to him as they watched in amusement. Neither one moving the slightest inch to help out their friends when two other bodies tripped over Caleb's and Juliette's fallen forms._

Reid's and Lexa's laughter seemed to be louder for a second as they stared at the "leaders" and their best friends tangled up on the floor.  
The two youngest of only 12 years of age walked up to the group hands intertwined. "What the hell.." Tyler spoke up looking at them baffled. Two different hands reached for Dani's and Tyler's free hand bring them both down with the heap of people.

"Get with the program baby boy! We're on the floor!" Reid laughed as his best friend glared with a scowl on his face, then cracked a smile and laughed. Dani joining in as she looked around at everyone.

"You know we should make a pact." Caleb spoke up once everyone had quieted down. "We should never leave each others side, us freaks need to stay together." He said while smiling his perfect smile at them.

"Hell yeah!" Reid yelled while putting his arm around Lexa and Tyler who so happened to be sitting _next to him.  
_

_"Nothing can tear us freaks apart, we're all meant to be together." He looked over at Lexa and winked at her making her giggle.  
_

_"So it's a pact? We won't ever leave each other?" Juliette spoke up from her spot in between Caleb and Monroe. All either nodded their heads or mouthed the word yes.  
_

"Yeah...so much for that.." Monroe said while she thought of how a day later that pact was made the girls were taken away to California by someone that went by the alias of Jonathon McGee. Telling them they needed to part from the ones they loved so their powers could grow and then they could help protect them.

"We never even said goodbye to them.." Dani's soft voice was barely audible as she thought of the horrid memory.

"Awww don't be sad girls. You're going back home to be with your little boyfriends. Be happy!" Jonathon McGee had entered the room abruptly a smug look on his face. He was the one who had taken them five years back. The one who had trained them who had made them as strong as they were now.

"Fuck off." Lexa said in a calm voice not knowing her powers we're slowly activating themselves as she did so.

"Lexa stop. He's not worth it. Let's just get to the car we have a plane to catch." Juliette said taking her luggage and pushing past him the other girls following suit.

**Okay it's short and sucks. I know Dx. But I have most of it planned out.  
Don't turn away from it because of this horrific chapter. It will get better I promise/hope. There are a lot of flashback in this story. So sorry '~'  
Please Review tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't leave you guys with such a gay ass first chapter o.o so here. Please review.**

Caleb walked down the Dells with his girlfriend Sarah underneath his arm, and his best friends surrounding him. Life was great for him. Chase was gone, he had saved his brothers, and had a beautiful girl for a girlfriend. He smiled at how good his life was and now he was at an awesome party.

He and Sarah had just came from getting drinks for themselves, and now were both trying to look away from Pogue's and Kate's heated make out session, not noticing Reid was in a just as heated as Pogue's make out session with some random girl he probably just had met.

Tyler averted his eyes to his phone pretending he had just gotten a text message. Caleb shook his head as he saw Reid _finish _with the girl and she ran off like nothing just had happened.

"So! Have you guys met the new girls yet?" Sarah piped up getting Kate's attention knowing the brunette couldn't resist the gossip.

"Oh my god! Yes I have! Well only one and she was extremely nice." The guys looked on at the girls confusion written all over their faces.

"New girls? What new girls?" Reid said raising his eyebrows in interest making Kate roll her eyes.

"There are four of them, they just moved from California." Sarah said with a smile all the while Kate looked around. "Kate invited them to come but I haven't seen them yet."

"Oh I see them! Let's go!" She grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her to where she saw the four girls, maneuvering their way threw the sea of people.

"Hey!" Kate was the first to speak and looked at all four girls closely this time. The one closest to her smiled. She had dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes, Kate noticed she wore the simplest of clothes; A white wife beater, and a pair of blue skinny jeans with black and white converse. And yet even with her simple outfit she looked great.

"Hey...Kate Tunney right?" Kate smiled and nodded. "Yup and Juliette Summers...?" Juli nodded and smiled.

"Oh! These are my friends. Monroe Valenci..." A girl with dark chocolate hair looked on at Kate and Sarah with hazel eyes. She smiled then nodded her head once, Kate dubbed her as the quiet one. She wore a blue T-shirt a black vest covering her shit, shorts and high top all black converse.

"That's Alexandra Chambers but we just call her Lexa or Alex either or doesn't matter." A smirk was plastered on Lexa's face as she looked on to the two girls. Her black hair was in it's usual wavy locks slightly covering her piercing gray eyes as the wind blew. She wore her normal get up, a band-T; tonight being an As I Lay Dying shirt, black skinny jeans and finally her combat boots.

"And this is baby Dani Turner." Lexa said wrapping an arm around Dani, she looked down as she hid her red face. She fiddled with the hem of her white v neck shirt, that went perfectly with her jean skirt and her black flats. Kate and Sarah smiled at the shy girl thinking how great she would be with Tyler.

"It's nice to meet you all. This is my friend Sarah by the way...oh! you should so meet our boyfriends." Sarah smiled politely and waved her hand.  
Monroe stared at Kate slightly irritated by her excitement. _Why is she so fucking happy?_ Monroe's thought went through to Juliette's, Lexa's and Dani's mind. Juliette shrugged at Monroe, while Lexa stifled her laughter and Dani just smiled at her friend. All girls were to busy thinking of Monroe's little comment and didn't notice four guys walking up to them.

"Baby!" Kate ran and hugged her man tightly.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet our friends." All girls turned to look and stared in awe. Four of the most gorgeous guys they had ever seen.

"This is Pogue Perry my boyfriend, Caleb Danvers, Sarah's boyfriend, Tyler Simms and..." She stopped and looked at Reid to see if he was gonna interrupt with his lame pick up line, but just saw him staring intently at Lexa. "and..Reid Garwin...boys this is Juliette Summers, Monroe Valenci, Dani Turner, and Lexa Chambers...I got that right...right?" Kate looked over at the girls but just saw them staring at the guys. An awkward silence welcoming itself into the situation. Sarah and Kate looked at each other in confusion then back at the two groups...Kate was about to break the silence when Juliette spoke up.

"I-I uh think we b-better leave.." She said tearing away from the staring eye contest she had with Caleb and turning, coaxing her sisters to leave tearing away from their own staring eye contest.

"Yeah, You guys are pros at leaving right...Please go no one fucking wants you here anyways.." Reid's word rang through each of the girls ears, making them hurt even more than what they already felt. Lexa quickly turned and pushed Reid her hands on his chest, making him take a step back. She looked up staring into his icy blue eyes, her eyes were just as cold, though she couldn't help but notice how he towered over her 5'5 height with his 6'0.

"Fuck you Reid."

"Still feisty as always huh Lexi." He retorted using the nickname he had given her when they were younger. She cringed at the memory, remembering how he told her only he would call her that. No one else. Reid's ice cold glare wavered as he felt Lexa's emotions. He felt her heartache as he saw the memory she had seen. He remembered when they were younger, he used to always know what she thought, and felt. She always seemed to know the same for him, that's why they had became best friends. They seemed to be perfect for each other.

He was so confused and distraught, he barely noticed Dani walk up to them. She placed a gentle hand on Lexa's arm, making Lexa break eye contact with Reid and look at her best friend. Dani looked helpless and miserable. Tears stained her cheeks, she was always the sensitive one.

"Please Lexa, Let's go..please.." Lexa nodded her head and glanced at Reid one last time, his eyes never left hers. Juliette, Monroe, and Lexa all started to walk away. Dani began to follow them but stopped and turned back around to face "The Sons of Ipswitch."

"You know, It wasn't our fault we left. They took us to train, they said we had to learn to use and control in order to protect you guys again. We honestly have no idea what that even means...just know we're sorry...and we're not going anywhere. Besides us freaks were meant to be together...right?"

She finished her little speech looking straight into Tyler's blue eyes. Her watery blue ones captivating his. Suddenly feeling an arm around her shoulders, she broke out of her trance and turned to see who the arm belonged to. Lexa began to gently move her away from the boys and smiled sadly but sweetly at Dani.

"Come on baby girl, lets go..." Dani leaned her head against Lexa's shoulder and walked away with her. The guys and their girlfriends looked on at the four retreating figures.

"Okay...so who's gonna start explaining?" Kate looked at her boyfriend curiosity and concern written on her face. She had seen how Pogue and Monroe looked at each other with longing and sadness.

Tyler stared at the spot that Dani had just been at. She was even more beautiful then the last time he had seen her, though she still seemed to be as short as she was then too. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I believe her...I believe them.." he stated as if she left him in a trance. Reid looked at his best friend baffled.

"How can you believe them Ty? They're probably gonna leave again..there's no point man." Reid's voice fell a bit as he thought back of Lexa's face, how different she was. She was beautiful everything he ever wanted in a girl.

"I don't know Reid...I just do, I always knew when Dani was lying. She wasn't, she was sincere. She was telling the truth man." Caleb took his chance to stop before Reid went off on Tyler.

"They were our best friends. They know of our secret and have one of their own." Caleb started finding the floor interesting suddenly.  
"Our families including theirs were close, supposedly they were known as the protectors of the covenant of silence, always been since the covenant was made I guess. They each have the power of the elements. I'm not sure if they have anymore powers besides that and telekinesis and telepathy."

Sarah looked at her boyfriend, he looked so sad, she wasn't sure of what to say or do to make him smile.

"Wait they all have the elemental power thingy?" Kate asked slightly confused at the whole situation.

"No. Jules has Earth, Monroe – water, Alexandra – Fire and Dani has air..." Both girls in astonishment taking everything in. They we're still getting used to the boys secret, and now there are more people with...powers.

"Why did you guys hold such resentment towards them" There was major tension between them that part was obvious, and if it had something to do with _her _man then Kate was sure to ask.

"They left one day. Out of fucking nowhere. We haven't seen them in five years, yeah it seems like we got over them but it's hard losing your best friend..." Reid looked down as he thought back of all the memories he had once Caleb had finished explaining.

Kate and Sarah looked at each other then smiled. "Go to them guys make this right...If Tyler can believe then why can't you...but just don't cheat on us." Sarah said looking at Caleb and Pogue with a stern look. Tyler smiled and started to walk towards the direction the girls had just left hoping he could still catch up to them. A firm hand went to his chest and pushed him back stopping him from moving forward. Tyler stared at his best friend semi pissed off.

"I won't let you go alone man. As much as I don't want to see...them. I can't trust them with you alone." Tyler knew the truth behind Reid's lie, he wanted to see Lexa just as much as he wanted to see his Dani.

"Do you want us to take you back to the dorms first?" Caleb asked his girlfriend, she shook her head and shooed him away.

"Go!" He chuckled and kissed her lips gently just as Pogue had to Kate and both followed Reid and Tyler in search of the girls. They walked in silence for a while until Reid spoke up.

"I know we _hate_ them and all but did anyone else notice how fucking hot they got?" Caleb and Pogue both whacked his head but couldn't help but think of how Juliette and Monroe had changed.

"Ow! What...it's true man!" Reid said while rubbing the back of his head making Tyler smirk. Guitar riffs and drumming was heard to the right of them, then what seemed like headlights to a car. The guys walked up silently Caleb of course guiding them through.

"Dani you don't have to cry anymore.." Juliette was hugging Dani's smaller form, rubbing her back gently. Lexa sat on top of the black Escalade while Monroe leaned against it, they both listened to the music coming from the radio of the car.

"They aren't worth your tears.." Juliette lied to Dani hoping she could make her stop crying.

"Yes they are! They are and you know it..." Dani sniffled and she moved from Juliette's grasp to where Lexa was. Monroe leaned against Dani trying to comfort her.

"Hey! on the bright side...How hot was Tyler?" Lexa said while jumping down to stand next to her best friend. The boys hearing this all turned and smirked at Tyler, he tried to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks but couldn't take his eyes off Dani wanting to know her answer.  
Dani giggled and looked up at Lexa not answering.

"Come on! Those blue eyes, the perfect smile..well before it fell once he saw who he was smiling at...well you know! He turned out to be hot though I only really saw the kid as a little brother. But still!" Dani sniffled and laughed a little more as she felt Lexa's elbow nudge her side gently wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Come on admit you were all awestruck!" Reid smirked hearing Lexa use the term 'awestruck'. It was something he and her used to always say when they were younger. Juliette and Monroe were grinning as they saw there youngest friend blush like a tomato.

"Oh yeah? Well what about you Lexa? Touching Reid...we're not supposed to you know that." Juliette said crossing her arms in front of her chest and glaring at Lexa. The boys looked at Reid weirdly then back at the girls confused.

"It wasn't on purpose! Plus there wasn't any skin contact..I don't think we're connected but..we were close too.." Juliette glared some more then smirked.

"So _Lexi_ what do you think of Reid now?"

"Don't...call me that." Lexa glared and walked up to Juliette's face ready to start a fight.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. But what did you think of Reid." Lexa dropped her guard and smirked as she thought of the blue eyes and blonde hair. That never changed, but the years were great for him, He was one hot dickhead.

Reid chuckled and stared at Lexa, he somehow heard bits and pieces of what she was thinking. "She thinks I'm hot." The guys looked at him skeptically but then had a look of surprise as they heard Lexa's answer. "I think he's hot. Even if he's a dickhead now."  
Monroe laughed. "Yeah I mean he's all Bad boyish now. I wouldn't be surprised if he was with another girl every week or something." Reid saw Lexa's smirk falter then saw her fake a smile.

"Yeah...well. What about Pogue huh? Or Caleb. Pretty hot now. I mean were always older brother's for me. But I saw the way Caleb looked at you..._Jules_. And come on don't act like you didn't notice Roe...Pogue left his hair long...and if I remember well you were the one who told him that you liked it long." Lexa smirked as both Monroe and Juliette glared at her.

"How the hell would you know that Alexandra?" Monroe said just as Juliette stated "Don't call me that..."  
Lexa grinned at both girls reactions..her grin widening when Monroe repeated her question.

"How do you know that Lexa? Plus they both have girlfriends dude...there is no way in hell they'd leave them. I mean those girls are beautiful."

"So? You guys are gorgeous I'm sure that didn't get passed Pogue and Caleb."She smirked as her friends blushed at the thought then continued on explaining to Monroe. "And Monroe to answer your question. One day, Reid and I were acting like ninjas. So we were up in a tree listening on people's conversations. And we heard you and Pogue talking about how his mom wanted his hair short again and then you complained saying you liked it long...and I think you got the rest don't you Monroe."

Pogue punched Reid on his arm making him stop chuckling from the memory and screaming out.

"Ow! You dick! That fucking hurt!" Reid rubbed his arm before he punched Pogue back.  
Four pair of eyes turned to where the four boys were standing. Tyler slowly came out from behind a tree smiling sheepishly as he pulled Reid out with him, Pogue and Caleb following suit.

**Okay o.o Review. Please and I'll get the next chapter up...sooner or later. But it'll come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you ****LaPush'sSheWolf for your review Dx You have made my day :D  
**

"What are you doing here." Juliette's voice rang through out the secluded part of the woods as she and Monroe stepped in front of their friends. Their protective sides taking over, though they knew the sons, they didn't know how much they had changed and if they could even trust them now. Tyler walked towards the girl his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"We just wanna talk Juli. Nothing more. We believe you..." He was cut off when he heard a cough from Reid. Tyler rolled his eyes at his friend, he turned back around to Juliette's and Monroe's skeptical looks.

"Yeah...okay." Lexa's sarcasm engulfed reply wasn't disregarded by Reid, both of their eyes set on each others, as were Dani with Tyler's, not noticing as Juliette and Monroe both backed away less tense and their guards dropping a little.

"Why did you leave Jules..?"

Juliette's body tensed back up. It's been five years since she heard him say her name, and what wonders those five years had done to his voice, his face...and his body. She quickly turned at the sound of his deep voice.  
His chocolate brown eyes meeting her dark green ones. Sorrow and anger. That's what she saw when their eyes had met. All she wanted to do was to run to him, make him smile like she knew she could, and reassure him she wasn't going anywhere again. She couldn't seem to find her voice. It was like he had captivated her with just one look.

"W-we..." That was it. The only word she could have gotten out of her mouth was "we". She tried clearing her throat but that only made it harder for her. He had finally spoken to her and she couldn't even say what she wanted to.

"Fuck.." Juliette inwardly beat the shit out of herself. That word came out perfectly but when she tried to explain her absence, She couldn't utter a god damn word. She tore her gaze from him, clearing her throat once more. She began to speak, her head down almost in shame.

"We...didn't leave on purpose Caleb." His name just brought butterflies to her stomach, slowly attacking her insides and rising to her cheeks with a slight red glint.

"We wouldn't have you know that..."

"Do I know that? You couldn't even say goodbye!"

Juliette's head shot up from it's former shameful posture. A glare was emitting from her eyes.

"You _should_ know that Danvers. WE would have never fucking left." Caleb slightly flinched at the profanity that came from Juliette's lips. One thing he did know was that when she was pissed at anyone she would curse, which was rare. And when she was pissed at him she would call him by his last name.

"Then why? Why did you guys all leave? It wasn't fucking fair..." Pogue had finally spoken up anguish emanating off every word as he stared at Monroe. The thought of having lost his best friend and finally having her in front of him after so long just brought back the pain he had been trying to suppress all of those years.

"It wasn't fair for any of us." Monroe stared at the floor knowing he was staring at her with those questioning green eyes, she started to find the ground much more interesting. Her voice was barely above a whisper. Pogue watched as she fiddled with her fingers a habit she always had whenever she felt nervous or knew she did something wrong. She had seemed so confident a few minutes ago, ready to take anyone down for her friends. But once _he _was in front of her she was always as meek as a small mouse.

"Then why?" Hazel met green as Pogue repeated his question, stepping closer to Monroe, each step he'd take she would move back. Almost as if they were dancing tango, only less graceful but extremely more intense. Monroe tried to side step but he would just follow her wanting an answer.

"I-I-I..." Pogue had enough, he was about to grab onto Monroe's arm but Juliette was quicker.

"Don't touch her..." Pogue barely heard Juliette's warning as he stared into the eyes of Monroe, the girl that had his heart since they were young. Juliette's iris' had shifted to a bright neon green while the sclera of her eye had turned black as night. She wasn't one to use on someone, that was mostly Lexa's doing, but she had to somehow protect her 'sister'.

"Why can't I touch her?" Pogue's voice sounded sad but mostly pissed, his eyes had turned pitch black as he stared down at the girl that was between Monroe and himself, Juliette just glared at the taller towering guy and pushed her best friend towards Lexa and Dani. Caleb hastily stepped in front of his best friend, he didn't know how much of the girls powers had grown but he did know what they were capable of. Juliette literally felt the heat of his body, she was as close as she ever wanted to come. She quickly stepped away, her eyes fading back to there normal hunter green once she met his chocolate brown eyes.

"You have no right keeping anything from us." His harsh tone made her flinch away, she turned her head not wanting to see those brown eyes, the brown eyes that had always known what she felt.  
Dani was the one to had finally spoken up, she walked up to the two older boys that she had always considered as older brothers.

"We can't touch because of the whole connection thing you know the other halves thing? The person we're meant to be with. You know all that stuff." Hoping her calmness could help soften the thick tension that was in the air.

"What stuff..." Caleb asked once more, hoping what he was thinking wasn't true. He did have a girlfriend.

"Shit, you guys are dense." Lexa's voice was heard as she walked towards the front of the little get together. "Don't you read up on your history?"

"Oh we do. But we try very hard not to read shit about the bitches who fucking left us."

"Oooh. You just love to talk don't you Garwin. Besides retarded you're deaf too. Let me try to enunciate it more, Juliette does have a tendency of mumbling sometimes. We. Did. Not. Leave. On. Purpose." With each enunciation Lexa had stepped closer to Reid not even caring about the whole no touchy touchy policy Juliette had insured on all of them. Reid's hand was quick to grab her hand but Juliette was quicker pulling her back before Reid could pull her to him.

"I said not to touch Lexa! Get it through your head!" Juliette screamed at Lexa, completely disregarding the fact that she was fighting with the guys.

"Oh shut up Juliette!" She rolled her eyes then turned to the boys. "We can't touch you because if we do we get some weird connection shit. We can hear one an others thoughts...seriously guys read up on your shit."

"And _I'm_ the one who loves to talk? We don't need your bullshitted lies Lexi." Hearing her nickname coming out of his lips once again made her heart skip a beat, Lexa looked down at the floor and tried to hold up her "I don't give a shit about you anymore" facade. Lexa looked up smirking at her once best friend stepping close careful not to touch him.

"We're not the ones lying to ourselves are we Reid. Why do you think we were all best friends, we're the protectors of your little coven. Never to lie to you, to always know where you are, what you're thinking, if you're in danger. Do you remember that Reid? Do you remember how the first time we touched when we were little you felt that spark? The spark that just let you know we had to always be near each other?"

The guys we're all looking down except for Reid as they let Lexa's words sink in, they knew she was right. She stared into Reid's eyes and smiled sweetly, knowing she had finally gotten through their thick skulls.

"Why now? Why come now...why not earlier?" Tyler was the first to speak, finally out of his dumbstruck trance. Lexa's eyes flickered to Tyler's, her smile falling into a smirk.

"Why not now?" Reid's eyebrows furrowed and placed his fingerless glove covered hand at the small of her back pulling her body towards him, his blue eyes dimming to the darkest shade of black.

"This isn't a fucking joke Alexandra." His voice came out husky as he semi whispered to her face, his eyes never leaving hers. Lexa had never really seen Reid's eyes when he used, and seeing them so up close made her knees shake slightly. No, she wasn't scared. With a weird mind like Lexa had, she was actually turned on by it. Almost as if he could feel her change in emotion, he smirked.

Lexa was abruptly taken from the warm strong arms of Reid, and into Juliette's, the former not breaking eye contact with Lexa.

"That's enough Reid, I told you. Don't touch us." Juliette's warning went in through one ear and out the other. Reid didn't care, something felt right when her body was pressed to his. Her every curve fit perfectly with his body somehow.

"We should go. I don't need any incidents right now." Juliette began to drag both Lexa and Dani, the two youngest of their group being the most reluctant. Monroe quickly headed to the car not wanting to look back at Pogue.

"We're not done talking Jules. Who knows how long til we get to see you again and we have a lot of unanswered questions." Juliette stared at the guy who had ran through her mind more times than she can count in the last few years, contemplating and what to say, then smirked.

"Oh Caleb. You'll be seeing us tomorrow, in school. We'll spend lots of time together, we're here to protect remember?"

Caleb's eyebrows had furrowed, making him look extremely broody yet sexy to Juliette's eyes.

"Protect us from what...?" Juliette's smirked had fallen as she thought of his sexiness. She grinned even though she herself was oblivious to that answer.

"No idea." She shrugged. She got inside the car, sitting at the drivers seat and turned the engine on, driving off leaving the Sons of Ipswich to themselves. Her own thoughts were jumbled as she thought of the threat that was coming, how they could stop it, and how hot Caleb had truly became. The guys stared at the vehicle that just left the premises. Caleb was the first to speak out of their stupefied state.

"Colony house...Lets go. We gotta read up on some history."

**~(o.o~) **  
_  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Dani's hand had gracefully come out from underneath her covers and slammed on to the alarm clock, causing an even bigger commotion then the clock had. Lexa sat straight up and looked around, her heart slowly pacing itself once again, her eyes now normal since they had activated at the sound, narrowed as she saw a broken alarm clock on the floor and Dani rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Lexa grabbed her pillow and threw it at Dani's head with all her strength, compelling Dani to fall back from the force.

"Ow! I'm sorry!" Dani's plead was short lived when Lexa fell back and snuggled into her bed. She smirked as her eyes converted to it's activated state. White on black. A cold gust of wind creeped it's way to Lexa's warm covered body. Dani rolled off her bed and underneath it from laughing as Lexa screeched.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Dani wouldn't be surprised if the whole dorm caught fire by the end of Lexa's wrath. Lexa's eye had quickly changed, her red on black eyes determined to burn up the bed her little sister was underneath.  
The door was thrown open and a pissed off looking Monroe stood at the entrance.

"Shut the fuck up and get ready, It's our first fucking day." She walked back out and into her room across the hall. Lexa's eyes had faded back to it's normal gray on white and walked out to grab her stuff to shower and change, not even bothering to tell Dani she had left. Dani slowly peaked her blonde head from underneath the bed, hoping she wasn't in danger, looking at her watch on her dresser and quickly got up grabbing her stuff and to the showers.

**~(o.o)~**

Monroe had grabbed onto Dani's hand as the late bell rang. They started to run towards their first period class, skidding to a stop when they noticed they had passed their destination. They walked and straightened their uniforms then knocked and walked in once they heard the okay to.  
The girls stared in awe at the auditorium like classroom. The seats were filled with students save for a few. Monroe walked towards the teacher and handed him their schedules.

"Oh, so you two are in my class. I heard there was four new students." Dani smiled polietly and nodded at the teacher.

"Well before I assign your seats, tell us a little about yourselves. I'm Mr. Sturm by the way." Dani's face suddenly flushed red, then shook her head no, getting a few giggles and chuckles from some students.

"Come on. You guys can ask them questions." He said to his old students. Monroe and Dani shared a look, knowing that their was four people in the class that hadn't had their own questions answered.

"What are your names. Oh! And your other friends too." Some random brunette spoke the first question. "Uh...My name is Monroe Valenci. This is Dani Turner, and our friends are Juliette Summers and Alexandra Chambers." Monroe awkwardly answered, she wondered why they were so interested.

"How old are you?" The same girl spoke again while a random guy asked what type of music they listened to. "Juli, Lexa and Monroe are all eighteen, and I'm seventeen. And as for the music, I guess all type, it doesn't matter mostly rock though, but Lexa's the music freak, she plays guitar and likes to sing. She loves rock music." Dani looked at the girl and guy and smiled politely, her smile suddenly fell when she heard a familiar but deeper voice.

"Are you guys single? More importantly...does Lexa have a man?" Aaron Abott had spoken up, Monroe rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Lexa will never want you Abott, She didn't before, and she won't now." There was a lot of snickering and whispering.

"She didn't want me before cause Garwin was always all over her." Aaron retored, spitting out Reid's family as if he would become cursed, if said.

"They were like twelve! You're just mad cause when you tried to kiss her she rejected you and Reid beat the bejabbers out of you." Laughter burst from everyone of the students when Dani had spoken, her soft voice sounding harsh, while she pointed up at Reid's smirking face. "Ha! Yeah I remember that."

"Stupid bitch..." Aaron's words were heard by the whole class, including the teacher.

"That's enough. Detention Mr. Abott, you girls may sit in any available seat." The teacher remarked as both girls walked up the stairs.

"Apologize to her Abott." Tyler's voice was heard above the whispers of the students, causing Dani to stop in her tracks while she walked up the stairs. The class had now become quiet.

"Or what Simms. You're nothing without your little friends." Tyler stayed quiet as he contemplated of the things he could do right now if it wasn't for the damn curse they all had.

"It's okay Tyler." Dani spoke up smiling sweetly at him, his heart seemed to melt. "He's just mad cause he won't ever get any from any of us." The class started to laugh, even Tyler chuckled at her response.

Class went by quickly after the whole little episode that had happened between old acquaintances and old friends. Dani and Monroe walked down the stairs, amused at how much people were trying so hard to talk to them. Everyone got quiet when Tyler walked up to Dani and Monroe a pleasant smile plastered on his face.

"Hey...how are you guys?" They all started to walk down the stairs together. Glancing up quickly, Monroe noticed his friends waiting for him at the front of the door, talking and looking over at Tyler impatiently.

"Been better...I guess." Dani nodded her head in agreement. Tyler stared at the blue eyed girl intently, all he wanted was to hug her at the moment.

"Baby boy!" Tyler turned his head and saw his friends getting impatient, he turned back to say goodbye to Dani and Monroe when he noticed both had an amused look on their faces.

"Still baby boy huh?" Monroe asked she grinned as Tyler sighed heavily and nodded his head. Dani giggled and patted his blazer covered arm. "Don't worry. I'm still baby girl to them too." She nodded her head towards Monroe and smiled.

The heat of her hand on his arm made his whole body feel as if it was on fire, but in a good way. His cheeks flushed to a red, and smiled shyly at Dani.

The bell soon rung and Monroe grabbed Dani's arm hurrying towards the door. "Sorry Ty! We'll see you later..I guess."

She yelled while passing by the three boys that had been hustling Tyler to hurry. Dani waved at them all and smiled running behind Monroe. Tyler walked over to his friends and started toward their next class.  
**  
Okay I know I cut it short. But if I kept writing it would have been omega longer o.o  
So just bare with me I guess.  
Please Review =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Sixthson for reviewing :D You are the best :]**

Just so you know and don't get confused o.o**  
_'Thoughts'  
_**

Lunch soon came and all four girls were looking for a space to sit. Finding an empty table they all sat down, not noticing most of the cafeteria was staring at them in shock. They spoke of their day when suddenly Tyler came up to them.

"Hey guys." All four girls stared up at him confused.

"Hey Tyler...what are you doing he-"

"What the fuck are they doing on our table Ty." Reid's rude voice had interrupted what was going to be a start of a nice conversation causing Lexa to glare at him.

"I don't see your name on it." She lifted her tray and stared at the clean table top. "Nope nothing, not even a little S.O.I. Acronym. So back the fuck off Reid." Reid's eyes narrowed, she always knew what to say to get under his skin.

"Get off my seat Lexi" He said through gritted teeth, moving closer to her as he did. Lexa quickly stood up, not really noticing how much closer he had gotten.

"Or what Reid?" Their faces were merely inches away, his glower had quickly transformed as he looked at her altered uniform. A few buttons unbuttoned, a chain somehow attached to her slightly hiked skirt being just a bit longer than it and to top it all off she finished her get up with her combat boots.

She held her ground as she stared into his crystal blue eyes the connection between them only being broken when Juliette stood up and pulled Lexa away from Reid.

"Too close Lexa..." She scolded at the younger girl. "Come on, let's just go outside." Juliette started to get up when she saw Caleb and his beautiful girlfriend Sarah right next to him, smiling. She sighed inwardly at the perfection of the couple that stood in front of her.

"Hey! Don't go. You can eat with us." Sarah smiled politely to the girls when she noticed they were all getting up to leave.  
_**  
It's gonna be hard to hate her huh Juli? She's so nice.**_

Lexa's voice went through each of the girls head. Monroe chuckled, while Dani covered her mouth trying to hide her smile with her hand. Juliette glared at Lexa, her fist shooting out to punch Lexa's arm. Lexa busted out laughing while she rubbed her arm gently, getting weird looks from the boys and their respective girlfriends.

"Um...no it's okay we don't want to intrude, plus we're not really wanted here anyways." Juliette smiled sheepishly.

"No! We insist...Don't we Pogue?" Kate glared at her boyfriend as he forced a smile and nodded his head stiffly. Monroe tried to hide her smile, but it didn't go unnoticed by Pogue. He all but glared playfully at her and smirked. She smiled and looked away. They all sat down and ate in awkward silence.

"Sooooooo. How were these guys when they first hit puberty?" Sarah tried to break the ice, getting a few laughs from the girls.

"Well for one...they weren't as tall as they are now." Dani was first to speak after she recovered from her fit of giggles.

"Yeah! Or as all buff, they used to be all skinny and lanky." Lexa said completely ignoring the glares emanating from each boy.

"You do know we're still here right?" Reid said sitting across from Lexa. She turned her attention to him and stared blankly. "So?" She turned back around and smiled at Sarah.

"Was Reid always an asshole?" Kate said laughing as Reid turned to her and muttered very mean word towards her.

"Honestly? He wasn't to me. Mostly cause he and I would always get into trouble and always had each others backs. And he's never been to baby girl either. No one can be, we all made sure of that." Kate stared a bit dumfounded.

"He used to be nice? And to girls? Sweetheart, he's a man whore now." Lexa nodded her head, no trace of a smile on her face as she thought back of what he used to say to her when they were younger.

_A younger Lexa was about to leave from her after school program she had just finished attending. She smiled as she thought of seeing Reid, he always picked her up after and walked her home. Lexa pushed the door to the hallway but was stopped by a slightly taller boy._

"Hi Lexa." Aaron Abbott had stopped her, holding her hand.

"Bye Aaron." She quickly maneuvered her way out of his grasp and walked passed, just to be slammed into the wall by him.

"Look Lexa, I like you. I know if you weren't around that stupid Garwin so much, you would like me too." She glared.  
_**  
Oh god...Reid's gonna get mad at me if I don't hurry. I need to get away from Aaron.**___

"No Aaron, I would never like you. I like Reid too much so...go away." She smiled politely and moved his arm from her body and started to walk away, when she felt herself slam against the wall again.

"Leave me alone Aaron." She checked the halls but no one came.

"It's okay Lexa...I can change your mind." He hastily and inexpertly pressed his lips to hers. Lexa struggled from his grasp, pushing against his chest, moving her head away trying to break any sort of contact with him. Her lips and body were finally set free. She opened her eyes to see Aaron on the floor with Reid on top of him punching him in the face repeatedly. Lexa hurried to Reid's side and pulled him off Aaron.

"Reid stop it please! Let's just go!" She pulled him away and outside to the fall weather, the wind rustling her hair everywhere.

"Calm down okay Reid? I'm okay." She tried to grab on to Reid's clenched fist his knuckles were an even paler white.

"He fricken kissed you Lexi! How am I supposed to calm down? It was your first kiss too! I was supposed to be your first kiss Lexi!" Reid began to pace around trying to somehow calm down, but once his thoughts brought him back to seeing HIS Lexi with Aaron's disgusting lips on her just made _him blind with rage once more. Lexa walked to Reid and hugged him tightly, knowing that usually that would always calmed him down. His body felt less tense as he wrapped his arms around Lexa. Reid pulled away and held Lexa's face in his hands._

"Lexi...You're mine. And I'm yours. Got it?" Lexa nodded her head. Her face flushed when she saw Reid leaning forward and kissing her lips gently. Her first kiss was a disaster, but this one. This was the one she had been waiting for, for all of her twelve years of life.  
  
Reid had been staring at her the whole time that brief flashback had happened. He himself having the same one for some reason. She looked up into his eyes quickly then turned away, trying not to think of the past.  
"So why do you guys call Tyler baby boy and Dani baby girl?" Kate asked while leaning against Pogue.

_**As if that wasn't fucking obvious. **_Monroe rolled her eyes.

"Well they are the youngest of each group. We just always thought them to be as babies. Though they don't look it anymore." Juliette stated looking at both Dani and Tyler and smirked. "I still think of Dani as my baby sister of some sort." Kate nodded and smiled at them, getting up when she heard the bell ring. "What do you guys have next?" She asked.

"Ummm I believe we all have gym next." Juliette answered looking at her friends and nodded when they had as well.

"Oh you have class with the boys! Do any of you swim? Cause that's what gym is to let you know. You guys are gonna have to change into these horrible one piece and swim." Sarah stated as they all walked towards the gym. The boys behind talking amongst themselves. Monroe grinned, slightly bouncing as she did.

"I love the water."

"Valenci. Front and center." The whistle blew in Lexa's ear. She had just come out from the water along with Dani and Juliette all three making the girls swim team. She rubbed her ear as she heard the coach scream for Monroe, ignoring Lexa as she glared daggers at her face.

"Since most of the girls have gone to shower, I can't really let you race with your friends, even though all made it to the swim team." The coach looked down at his clip board reviewing names and stats.

"See ya coach." Caleb called as he and the boys walked passed him, not even bothering to acknowledge the girls.

"Perry! You have one last race." Monroe turned her head to look at Pogue walking over in his extremely small speedo, it was hard for her before but now that he was standing next to her. It took all of her will power to turn away.  
_  
"Wow these bathing suits are fucking ugly." Lexa exclaimed as she and the girls walked out of the locker rooms then suddenly bumping into Monroe's back._

"Dude..one foot in front of the other...come on." She moved around Monroe and saw her staring in awe. She followed her line of vision and suddenly she was in awestruck herself as she saw the Sons of Ipswich with all of their sexy glory. They were even more buff than they thought they would be. Monroe's eyes were set on Pogue's abs and arms. Who would have thought the scrawny kid she once knew would look like that now. Juliette blushed lightly as she stared at the tan sexy body that is Caleb. _**Stop it Juliette...you still have to be careful.**__ Juliette shook her head and whispered to her friends._

"You can look but you can't touch ladies."

"I wanna do more than just touch..." Lexa whispered as she bit her lip evaluating Reid's body. He wasn't buff like Caleb and Pogue were but he was sure nice to look at. Even when he was hiding his sexy speedo underneath some sweatpants. He was lean but she could see his muscles. What she didn't notice was that said guy was staring right back at her. She blushed lightly when their eyes had finally locked and quickly adverted her eyes to the pool water. He had noticed everything she had done since she had come out from the lockers. His eyes showed amusement and a smirk was plastered on his face. Lexa's words had made Dani blush even more as she stared at the body of Tyler. It was a lot like Reid's, lean but muscular. She hastily adverted her eyes from his sexy torso and towards his eyes. Tyler smiled _at her his cheeks were as red as a tomato. Dani felt a small hand touch the small of her back and looked back at the owner._

"Come on, we gotta talk to the coach." Juliette stated pulling on Lexa and slightly pushing Monroe forward.  
  
"Perry is one of my star athletes, it might not seem fair but mostly everyone has left." The coach said as he looked around only the girls, the sons, and the two eldest sons girlfriends were present. Monroe nodded her head and forced herself to look away from the godly aura emanating from Pogue's body. She walked to the edge of the pool putting on her cap and goggles. Pogue walked next to her and smirked.

"No powers Monroe, I know water is your thing." Pogue whispered to her ear careful not to touch her, but oblivious of the death glare Kate was sending him. Monroe looked up at Pogue and smiled almost seductively.

"No promises. I can't always control my...urges." She looked at Pogue up and down and smirked. Pogue's smirk turned to a grin and shook his head. Monroe giggled and got ready to dive in once the coach blew the whistle.

"My fucking ear!" The last thing Monroe heard before diving in was Lexa's profanity.

Monroe hit the wall with her hand a little after the whistle blew. She had lost but wasn't that concerned, the feel of the water flowing around her body just made her feel happy. She took off her goggles and stared at the guy that had beat her a grin was plastered on his face.

"That was fun, you nearly beat me."

"I could have won but you know...It wouldn't have been me much." Monroe leaned a little closer as she whispered the last part to him.

"The urges huh?" Monroe's grin mirrored Pogue's she hastily got out from the pool and walked into the towel Juliette had open for her. She wrapped herself in the towel and took off her cap. Her eyes finding green ones as he himself took off his cap and dried his body.

"Valenci. You were so close to beating Pogue..." He had a scowl on his face, then he smiled. "Welcome to the team."  
She grinned and bounced in excitement, her brown locks going everywhere.

"Okay okay hit the showers ladies!" He walked away and for some reason there wasn't much tension as they thought there would be.

"Baby!" Kate's voice broke the silence as she threw herself onto Pogue. "Great job sweetie," She turned to Monroe and smiled not so sweetly. "better luck next time huh Roe." Monroe smiled at the jealous girls antic.

"Yeah better luck next time." She grinned at Kate pretending to not have noticed Kate's attitude. Lexa had laughed out loud as she saw the little exchange. "Oh god that's funny." She pointed towards the lockers and began to walk away pulling Dani with her.

"To the showers baby girl!"

****

Okay please please please REVIEW Dx It'll make me extremely happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Sixthson again :D and thank you for those who have added my story to their um Alert thingy o.o. But come on people would it kill you to tell me what you think It keeps me motivated, and I'm barely feeling the motivation right now '~' But thank you tho o.o even if you don't want to Review keep adding my story to your thingys it still makes me happy :D**

Lexa walked towards her last period class she was late but it didn't mean she was gonna run towards it. Her friends had all the same class while she was stuck in History. She didn't mind the subject, it was something she was good at believe it or not, but she didn't want to be alone.

**_Stupid hoe's._**

**** Her voice rang through each of her friends minds, neither of them answering for they were too busy getting settled into their class.

She walked in quickly getting the attention of everyone in the class.

"Umm..I'm new.." The whispering began, Lexa rolled her eyes and walked towards the teacher.

"Ahh...yes..I'm Mrs. Grant, see me after class for your make up work." Lexa sighed in grief as she heard those words, more fucking work.

"Please take a seat next to Mr. Travis while I try to look for a partner for you. We are starting a new project." The appalling words just kept coming from her teachers mouth, now she has to work with some stupid person for some stupid project. Lexa looked over at the auditorium looking classroom, hoping to find "Mr. Travis."  
A guy with black longish shaggy curly hair that covered his piercing green eyes and pale skin smirked at her and waved his hand almost as if he was greeting her. Lexa smirked and walked up to the empty seat next to him. She sat down taking her place and placed her bag on the table.

"Hey, I'm Gavin." The cute boy sitting next to her said, his smirk never left his face as his eyes never left hers.

"Gavin Travis...dude you have like..two first names." His smirked turned to a grin and he looked away, he seemed embarrassed at first.

"Yeaaaah. I know. My mom was just stupid I guess." Lexa giggled at him, she tried to avoid his eyes. Something about them it made them seem as if she kept staring into them, he would know her deepest darkest secrets.

"I'm Lexa."

"Yeah I know. You and your friends are kind of a big deal right now. Almost as big as the Sons of Ipswich." He said the last part jokingly, pretending to swoon and causing Lexa to laugh.

"Oh god. I'm tired of hearing about them." Lexa stated rolling her eyes. "Oh! Speak of the devils, well one at least." Gavin stated as he nodded his head towards the door.  
Lexa looked down to see the one and only Reid Garwin walking into class, almost as if he knew she was there he looked straight up at her. Their eyes seemed glued to each other til Gavin decided to speak again.

"Ah. I see you already have a liking to one of them. Reid Garwin. The 'Casanova'" Lexa looked over at Gavin and slightly glared, then turned her attention and looked at the now seated Reid.

"I do NOT like Reid." Lexa sighed to herself, she thought of how this was the second time someone has told her of Reid's new ways. **_Guess he's not ONLY mine now...  
_**Gavin grinned at her denial engrossed words.

"Yeah? And I do NOT think Scarlett Johanson is hot. Though I ogle her whenever I get the chance to as well." Lexa slightly pushed him and pouted.

"I was not ogling him."

"Dude. You so were, I thought your eyes were gonna pop out when he came in."

"Dick."

"I know. Isn't it great." Gavin grinned as Lexa's pout shifted to a grin of her own. Their argument cut off by the teacher's words.

"This project you obviously need your partners, Ms. Chambers, Mr. Garwin since you both do not have partners, well...now you do. This project isn't due for a long time but don't forget to do it. The sooner you finish it the better the grade. Since we are working on Greek mythology, you and your partner will both choose two different gods or goddesses. Both god or goddess have to resemble you and your partner in some way. For example, Mr. Abbott and Ms. Snider. Let's say Aaron is a lot like Aries god of war, he must find some qualities of Kira that will also fit Aries. And let's say Kira is a lot like, Demeter goddess of harvest, she must find qualities of Aaron to fit Demeter's. Get it? This way you research about your god or goddess and can get to know your partner."

Lexa stared at her teacher slightly cursing her in her mind. She loved the idea of the project, but hated who her partner was.

"Now class, get with your partners. Start brainstorming." Mrs. Grant walked towards her desk and did some "work." Is it really work they do? Or do they sometimes just do that so students won't bother them?

"I'll see you later Lexa, good luck with your partner. Try to do some work, don't ogle him too much." She glared at him as he laughed at her. Her new friend's body was now replaced by the one guy she had been trying to avoid.  
Reid fucking Garwin. He plopped himself to the seat next to her and glanced over at her, as if he was bored and angry, Lexa glared at his antics.

"I know you don't want to be stuck with me, but you don't have to look at me like that." Reid's expression slightly softened for a second then turned back to it's bored agitated stare.

"I just want to get this done and over with, I don't want to spend more time with you then I have to, so just come by my place after class and we can get this shit done." He then turned away from her and placed his head on the table, ignoring her completely. Lexa stared at the blond head that was Reid's. His words stinging at her heart. She felt so much hatred dripping from each word. She leaned back against her chair and pulled her iPod out, she pressed play and slightly groaned at her luck. Her iPod was left on shuffle, and the song that had been playing was The Girl by City and Colour. Such a pretty, lovey dovey song for such a horrid moment, she quickly pressed next and in came Vermillion Pt.2 by Slipknot.

She pulled out a piece of paper and began to draw as she tried to let the music soothe her.  
_  
She is everything to me, The unrequited dream, The song that no one sings, The unattainable._

His words still rang in her head, and she kept glancing at his still form next to her. Her thoughts would travel from the music to the unforgotten memories of her and Reid.  
He used to treat her like a princess, like his princess. But now he just threw her away just like all the other girls that were worthless.  
_  
She's a myth that I have to believe in, All I need to make it real is one more reason._

_I don't know what to do, when she makes me sad._

She wrote his name on the paper and stared at it, smiling slightly and continued drawing not noticing that the guy she had just been thinking about was sneaking glances at her through out the class.

**~(o.o~)**

"I'm telling you man, that dream was so fricken weird." Caleb said running a hand through his spiky hair in frustration.

"Wait rewind, tell me the dream again but slowly." Pogue said as he and Caleb both walked up the stairs from their last period class towards Reid's and Tyler's dorm room.

"Okay. I was running through these woods, and then Jules came in, all bloodied up, yelling at me to stay away that they were coming. I hugged her and you know how she says we can't touch? Man, when we touched it was like fireworks everywhere, as gay as that sounds. Anyway, when we pulled away I look past her and Sarah was standing behind her but she was grinning like extremely creepily then she pulled on her face and it ripped away, and some demon thing was standing where she was. Her skin was red with black markings and had like shark teeth, She was so fast, I couldn't move Jules out of the way in time, It was like in slow motion, she threw some energy blast to Jules back, all I saw was blood everywhere. I was holding her then you know that Devil guy from Legend with the huge ass horns? The Lord of Darkness? Yeah he was there, with some book that looked as old as The Book of Damnation. And he was all 'A Thriller Mouth Up Ad Velveteens.' whatever the hell that means. And then 'Sarah' walked up to me and grinned and I looked back and there was other demon like things and Chase was one of them I don't know how I knew but I just knew it was him and he killed me. Then I woke up."

Pogue stared at his best friend in amusement. I mean Caleb has always been the one with the dreams, but this was by far the most weirdest one he has had.

"A thriller...what?" Pogue tried to repeat the words spoken by the humongous devil man.

"A thriller mouth up ad velveteens...He kept repeating that over and over again even when I died. And it's stuck in my head, I even looked in the Book of Damnation..I found nothing. I have to know what it means." Caleb stuffed his hands in the pockets of his blazer, the words said by the big devil man repeating in his head.

"Well besides that...Did you see how Kate was gonna attack Monroe today after the race?" It was Caleb's turn to look at his best friend in amusement, he teased as they continued to walk down a hall nearing Reid's and Tyler's dorm. Pogue glared at Caleb but began to chuckle, a grin spreading across his face as he thought back of how his girlfriend gave the look of death to his former best friend.

"Yeah, I thought Kate was gonna jump Monroe right in front of everyone." Caleb chuckled at his best friend.

"Not like it would even phase Monroe, she was always a tough one. Plus I mean Kate had a reason you and Monroe were non stop flirting with each other before the race."

"That's no-"

"Hey look! Caleb and Pogue!" Said guys turned their heads to see Juliette, and Monroe, turning around to walk a different direction and Dani pulling them by their arms towards the guys. Caleb turned and smiled at the small girl that was struggling while pulling two reluctant bodies towards them.

"Hey Dani. Monroe..." He turned to his "dream girl", her blonde hair was held in a messy bun, a pen sticking out from her hair. She held her blazer close to her as she got a shiver when his chocolate brown eyes met her dark green ones.

"Hey Jules..."

**I shall write more I promise. The chapter was gonna be too long Dx  
Please REVIEW Dx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. It's been like foreverrrrrr XD Forgive me. I do hope you guys review...and also hope this chapter is good enough...I'll try to make it extra long for you guys ;D**

Thank you to Miss Gossip Banana, sss, and Calebcrazi for reviewing :D ~(o.o~) -you make me dance with joy :D

Also thank you Queen Puppy Lover for pretty much motivating me. :D

Now onward with the story Dx

"Hey Caleb.."

Juliette said slowly, her voice trembling. For some reason he knew what she was feeling right now, complete nervousness. And he liked that he could still make her nervous. He grinned, his eyes never leaving hers until Juliette looked down. Her face flushed at the gorgeous grin that was set on Caleb's lips, trying to calm her hormones down a notch or two. Her hand absently shot up to her neck and stuck her finger inside the too small ring that hung through the necklace. Juliette's dark green eyes glazed over as she stared at the floor almost as if in a trance.  
_  
"Here." An eleven year old Caleb stuck his hand out to a surprise looking Juliette, her dirty blonde hair cut into a short layered bob, and her green eyes look on at his hand with curiosity, and innocence. With just one look into her eyes, he can know every thought, and sense every feeling, that she thought or felt. She blinked repeatedly as she saw what was in his hands. In Caleb's palm was a small see through plastic box._

"I-it's for you...I got it from those vending machine things. You can h-have it..." Caleb looked anywhere but at Juliette as he spoke.

"That's for me? But, why?" Juliette said the shock still evident when she spoke. Why would Caleb give her, Juliette Summers a present?

"Cause...you're like. My best friend." Caleb's word came out almost as if he was scared.

"But I thought Pogue was your best friend?"

"He is! But you're like..my best girlfriend." The words came out before he could even stop himself. His _eyes met her face as he waited for her reaction, He awaited some type of anger since he did call her his girlfriend, but only met a shock expression._

"You look like a frog." Caleb chuckled as Juliette's dumbfounded stare turned into a pout, he then walked up to her and hugged her. They both jumped slightly as they felt the Power that flowed through their bodies as their skin made contact.  
Each time they touched that little shock would always be there, always making them feel as if they were invincible, just by a simple touch. The power brought them closer, hearing each others thoughts, being able to see through each others eyes.  
Juliette hugged back tightly and kissed his cheek, the electricity, butterflies, and heat was making them both go crazy.

She pulled away and looked at him, not noticing her eyes had activated when her lips met his cheek. Her eyes only becoming active when she was using, scared, excited, happy, mad, or extremely nervous.

Caleb grinned and moved away from the hug to cover her eyes.

"Nervous?" Caleb's grin widened as he saw her blush. She pushed him away, but not before she took her gift from his hand.

"Shuddap." She said while opening the box and finding a plastic silver ring with a fake emerald on it.

"Wow...It's so pretty!" She took it out from the box, tossing the box over her shoulder and quickly tried to put it on her ring finger.

"I think it's too small Jules." Caleb said while looking on at Juliette's fruitless efforts of fitting the ring onto her finger. She sighed out loud and frowned, then smiled. She gave the ring back to Caleb and unhooked her silver necklace and took back the ring and put it inside the necklace and hooked it back around her neck.

"There! I'll never lose it." Juliette promised as she turned to look at Caleb and smiled.

"I'll replace that ring with a real big one when we're older. I promise." Caleb stated, holding Juliette's hand in his own,  
making her blush ten times more than she already was.

Caleb stared as Juliette played with the ring he had given her so many years ago. His grin fading as he shifted his eyes from the ring to her face. She was pretty then, but now she was just gorgeous. She looked well, she looked like a woman. Her dark green eyes, glazed as if they were donuts, were concealing any type of feeling or thought he could have ever wondered, but that didn't mean they weren't as beautiful.

Caleb's thoughts were abruptly torn away from his reverie as Pogue spoke to Dani.

"I don't get a hi?" Pogue said as Dani smiled and walked over to hug him.

"Hi Pogue!" Dani said after letting go of Pogue after he smiled in return.

"Hey baby girl." Caleb said as he took his turn hugging Dani. She always was like a little sister to them.

"Do you guys know where Tyler's room is? Mr. Sturm told Monroe and I to talk to him about make up work." Dani said sounding a bit excited, smiling at the two older boys.

"Sturm said we could ask whenever we had the chance...but little Ms. -Lets go! I have to see Tyler!- over here insisted that we see him right now." Monroe said now smirking as Dani looked down trying to hide her blush. Juliette grinned at the younger girl while Pogue wrapped an arm around Dani's shoulder's.**  
**  
"We're going that way anyways." Pogue said while walking, pulling Dani towards Tyler's room just two doors down from where they stood. The rest of the people walking behind them. Pogue banged on the door, a smiling Dani still underneath his arm as Monroe's phone rang. What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin was heard through out the quieted hall. She turned away to pick up the phone all the while the door opened and Tyler, with his white buttoned down shirt -completely unbuttoned- stared on at the people in his view. Dani's jaw dropped. Her eyes traveled from Tyler's toned chest to his abs, yeah, her mind was definitely having a field day.

What she would do just to run her hand over his chest, to feel his warmth. Her face became the brightest shade of red on her pale skin as she subconsciously bit her lower lip at the wondrous site standing in front of her. Tyler stared down into the baby blue eyes that was Dani's, a smirk evident on his lips, slightly feeling the sexual tension that was radiating from Dani.

His eyes wandered to her soft red lips, his own thoughts now pushing themselves onto Dani. Tyler wanted to just pull Dani towards him, to ravage those tender lips, to have his hands roam her soft body, the tension rising from both  
Dani and Tyler was quickly noticed by everyone around them. Juliette was about to pull Dani away from the heavenly glory of Tyler, but was beat by Monroe.

"Who the hell has a car?" She asked stepping in between Tyler and Dani barely noticing the sexual tension that was flowing between them.

"Uhhh why?" Pogue said. Monroe rose her gaze to look at his green eyes, finally noticing that he was so close to him she stepped back and nearly tripped over Tyler.

"Ahh! Tyler! It's a door way you go through it not stand in the middle of it!" Monroe exclaimed as she tried to get herself steady once more, her hand resting on the wall.

"Why the hell are you screaming?" said Reid as he came out the bathroom, scratching his head at all the people outside his dorm.

"Who has a car?" Monroe asked again completely ignoring Reid and his glare.

"Again. Why?" Pogue asked the question that was going through everyone's mind at the moment.

"Because I need to go to the airport." Monroe said to him then quickly turned to Juliette and Dani smiling. "My baby's here!"  
Juliette rolled her eyes as Dani smiled jumping slightly at the news.

"Your baby's here? Dude we are so fucking going!" Everyone looked in bewilderment at Lexa as she popped out from nowhere.

"I know! I just need a car to get there!" Monroe said pushing past people to spaz out with Lexa. They both jumped a little hugging in excitement. Lexa then pushed Monroe aside and maneuvered her way around Tyler and towards Reid, pushing him against the nearest wall. He stared down in silence as her gray eyes faded to the blackest of black and reddest of reds. The end of his lip slowly curled into a smirk as he felt the rage emanating from the small girl in front of her.

"You know Reid I never thought you would grow up to be such a whore. I asked some random guy. Where your room was, because your fucking ass couldn't tell me before you fucking left class where it was. Would you like to know what he told me?" Objects were lifting off from there prior places. The rest of the group quickly pushed into the small room shutting the door behind them. "He looked at me like I was some piece of meat and then chuckled and said 'I wouldn't mind get his sloppy seconds this time.' Let me tell you one thing Reid Anthony Fucking Garwin I'm no ones sloppy seconds. Especially not yours."

Reid's expression grew wider as her eyes pierced his own. She became even angrier as she saw the smirk growing to a grin. His blue eyes staring down at her fiery ones with amusement.

"Ah. But that's where you're wrong Lexi. Don't you remember I kissed you a long long time ago. You'll always be my sloppy seconds and always will be." With every word he spoke the room began to heat up, there was sweat dripping down everyone's forehead, everyone's but Lexa's. Her hand, curled into a fist, shot up ready to connect with his face, but Lexa was thrown back by a force before she got the satisfaction.

Lexa looked at the user and saw Juliette's eyes now black and green bearing into her own black and red, then adverted her eyes to meet the all black ones of Reid's.

"Calm the fuck down Alexandra. Do you fucking hear me?" said Juliette her grip leading up on her hold. Lexa's chest heaved laboriously as she tried to calm herself down, her eyes back to it's normal gray and the room cooling down to it's normal temperature.

"Well that was exciting." Monroe said as she blinked, shrugging off her blazer and pulling on her shirt a bit to cool down. "How about someone tells me who has a fucking car and we can all go pick up my baby."  
Pogue stared at her, a bit curious, and a bit jealous. His thoughts wondering as to who this baby was.

"Tyler has a car." He stated, throwing out one of his best friends under the bus that was named Monroe Valenci. Her arms shot out and started to shake him.

"You had a car this whole time and you didn't tell me? Whats wrong with you?" She shook him more vigorously with every word spoken.

"Stop! You're gonna give him a fricken aneurism." Dani said pulling Tyler away from Monroe's grasp.

"Are you okay Ty?" Dani's concerned voice made Tyler turn to her, the look in her eyes reminded him of when they were younger. She was always so innocent, so caring, so frail, she was like a princess.  
_  
A younger more lanky Tyler fell to the ground from the high tree he was formerly on. His blue jeans ripping at the knee, blood beginning to ooze from the wound the impact created, dust particles flying everywhere. The palms of his hands had a few splinters and small pebbles from the tree branch he tried to hold on to, and the rocks from the dirt surrounding him. The cry he bellowed held so much pain, you could almost feel the pain from that one scream, a twitch of a finger made a course of inflicting torment run through his veins._

Dani's lithe body floated down from the tree, her white on black eyes, shedding tears as she tried to focus on Tyler's fallen form.

"Tyler!" her screams nearly matched his as she saw the dark red liquid seeping through his clothes. His blue eyes met her frightened ones, even in his state of torture he managed to smile at her.

"I'm okay Princess...don't cry. Okay?" His voice was hoarse from the yells they had been giving out.

"I'm so sorry it was my fault we shouldn't have ever climbed that! I should have used to help you not get hurt, I'm so sorry Tyler I panicked." Dani's voice was barely understood through the sobs. "I'll go get Caleb and Juli..." she said getting ready to fly through the air, it was quicker for her than running, but a bloodied rough feeling hand stopped her. The power still surging through them even in his state. She looked down to see Tyler's face in pain, causing her to choke out an appressed sob.

She sat near him and stared into his eyes, as he asked her to stay with him. She nodded and told Juliette what happened telepathically. Dani smiled sadly, and slowly leaned forward, her lips lightly grazing his lips. She pulled away and saw the grin that was spread across his lips. Somehow that light _touch of their lips had made him feel better, he moved his hand towards the back of her neck and pulled her down gently._

Her lips felt so soft, yet firm as she pushed herself closer to his body. The pain that once rushed through him was gone, like the misfortune he just had never truly happened. When she pulled away, she saw a gleam of happiness in his eyes. She smiled and moved away so he could sit up. His pants had red drops on them, but his knees were perfectly fine, no sign of scabs or scarring. His gaze raised from his knees to his palms, completely healed from just one kiss.

Dani's grin widened as she threw her arms around him, making him fall back. Tyler wrapped his arms around Dani's waist and smiled, hugging her.

"you see, I told you, you always make me feel better." He said to her, a blush creeping up both their cheeks. Til that moment, they never knew how powerful one kiss could do towards the other.

"What the hell. I thought you said he fell from the tree Dani, not fell cause you tackled him." Juliette said as Caleb caught up behind her as they stared weirdly at the two youngest members of their group.  
  
Tyler grinned and nodded his head, slightly leaning forward towards her so only she could hear.

"I'm okay Princess." His grin widened as the most biggest, reddest, cutest blush crept up Dani's cheeks. Tyler wanted to just hold her in his arm, close to him and never let go. He knew he was still in love with her, since the day she came back. The day he saw her beautiful blue eyes stare into his own. She was just beautiful, he loved that she always tried to look for the good in people, the way she was always happy, and especially the smile she gave him, it just made all his worries go away. 

**Please review. Dx  
It'll make me feel just...wonderful. :D  
More is on it's way. I promise ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't hate me Dx. I know it's been like a year. But my computer broke down because there was like an omega huge virus thingy in it and it literally took forever to fix it. I'm still trying to get myself a laptop but for now this will have to do. **

**I had this chapter nearly done before my computer went to hell, and when it came back I had to delete everything. I have a very short attention span so I forget uber easily. But it is finally up, and I am writing the next chapter as we somehow speak.**

**:D**

Chapter 7 Lost and Found

"Too close baby boy…" Juliette said with a sigh. She was getting sick and tired of having to repeat herself about the whole no touching thing. Tyler backed away slightly, his hands rising in front of him showing the older girl that he wasn't touching Dani. He wasn't trying to get on Juliette's bad side after the whole Lexa/Reid fiasco.

"Sooo…can we like go?" Monroe asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Tyler said as he saw the pout on the water goddess' lips form. "Are you going to come too Dani?" He asked as said girl recuperated from her blush of a lifetime.

"Y-yeah sure…if there's room." Dani said a shy smile on her lips.

"I'll go too, I've got nothing better else to do. I'll ask Sarah if she wants to come along." Caleb said as he pulled out his phone and began texting his girlfriend.  
"In that case!" Monroe said to no one in particular, she moved towards Juliette and hooked arms with her. "You're gonna come too!" Her smile didn't waver- even as her best friend gave her the look of death.

_**'I'll kill you Monroe.'  
'Sure but after I see my baby.'**_

Juliette rolled her eyes at the response knowing that was something her 'sister' would say. Everyone started to walk out the dorm room as well as Lexa, but before she got her foot out the doorway she was pulled back by someone tugging on her shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guy who she was so close to punching in the face spoke.

"Uh, to go pick up Monroe's baby with everyone else." Lexa said with a matter of fact tone.

"We have a project to do."

"That's not due til- I have no idea when. Come on Reid! Let's go! We're all going to be squished into one big car! Plus… Sarah, Caleb AND Juliette are going. Love Triangle! It's going to be omega awkward and the more people the better." Reid stared at Lexa's enthusiasm with amusement. She could be so evil at times. Reid smirked and pushed her outwards locking his and Tyler's dorm room. It was a perfect time to see how the "Golden Boy" acted under the pressure of girls.

"Hey Pogue, why don't you invite Kate?" Lexa said as she skipped to catch up with everyone while Reid used his long legs as an advantage. Monroe's gaze turned to the girl she's known for her all of her life.

**'_What the hell are you planning Alexandra?' _**Monroe telepathically asked.

"Nothing." Lexa said as she turned to look at the person whom just invaded her mind. She blocked any recipients and smiled deviously at said girl.

"Yeah Pogue, I mean Caleb asked Sarah to go, she's probably going to tell Kate and you're just going to get bitched at." The 'reasonable' voice of Reid supported Lexa's suggestion.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to look at the troublemakers, simultaneously asking the same question.

"What are you two planning?" The incriminated pair feigned a look of hurt.

"Why would I plan anything? Especially with her?" Reid stated emphasizing the disgust for Lexa.

"Yeah, seriously. I just want to pick up Monroe's baby and try to be nice. Plus, I don't want to be doing anything with this douche bag." The same disgust emanating from her voice. Everyone turned away, believing the hatred that had grown between the former best friends was real, no one noticed the mischievous look they had given each other and the similar smirk playing on their lips.

"Hey guys!" Kate said as everyone reached Tyler's hummer. Formerly leaning against it, Sarah jumped up as she saw her boyfriend, giving him a small peck on the lips just as Juliette passed by. Juliette continued to look straight on, Monroe still pulling on her arm causing to accidentally bump into Pogue.

He turned to look over at the dirty blonde and the brunette pulling on her.

He was still peeved as to who the hell this "baby" could be. Probably someone she had met in California or something.

Kate stared at her boyfriend as he looked at the girl that had suddenly captivated his interest once more. He hadn't looked at_ her_ like that in a while. Shaking her head she walked over to her man and made him look at her, pulling Pogue of his reverie. Licking her lips Kate moved to kiss him as if nothing had happened and she didn't just catch him looking at another girl. Knowing that Kate was going to start a make out session, Pogue quickly turned away taking off Kate's hand from his face and giving her a small kiss on her forehead and walked towards the car to talk to Caleb as Sarah walked towards her best friend.

"…are you okay? I saw what happened." Sarah said to the angry looking Kate glaring daggers at Monroe as she opened the door for Tyler and made wild movements for him to hurry the hell up and get inside.

"He gives her this look. This look of longing mixed with anger. I have no idea what to think." Kate said, but then concluded. "I do know that I don't like that girl. Not one bit."

"Calm down, remember – Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Sarah said as she looked over at the dirty blonde that was rubbing her forehead in irritation as she tried to stop Monroe from harassing the younger driver.

"Alright, Jeez! But I'll only get in if Dani sits in the front." Tyler slyly said causing Dani to blush again.

"What? That means I have to sit in the back with everyone else." Reid said agitated, karma just came to bite him in the ass. And now his ass was going to be squished. _'This is what I get for being a dick.'_

"Come on Dani get in please! I need my baby." Monroe said with puppy dog eyes. Dani sighed and opened the door, using the step on the bottom and the Oh Shit bar to get inside.

**(A/N: For those who don't know what the Oh Shit bar is…it's that bar at the top of the door you hold especially when your driver is suddenly swerving for no reason. You quickly grab on to it, trying to keep your body from swaying around like a rag doll and saying the phrase "Oh shit!" o.o) **

Tyler smiled as Dani reached for her seat belt, he quickly got in and put his seat belt on as well amused at how Monroe was now screaming at everyone, friend or foe to get inside or be left behind. Hearing that, Kate and Sarah where the first to go inside but were stuck in the back since all the guys, being the giants they were couldn't fit their legs in there. Reid went in after the girls locking the girlfriends of his best friends in the back, smirking as his and Lexa's plan came to but failing to consider himself and Lexa as said girl was suddenly pushed into the car by Monroe. Lexa sat right next to Reid, uncomfortable of how close she was to him, her powers slightly going on a fritz and warming up the inside of the car.

"Lex, you're going to have to sit on Reid. Ther-"

"WHAT?" Two voices shouted from inside the car. Yup, the trouble makers forgot about their well being in the plan.  
"There is no room! Don't you see these guys are all on steroids or something?" Monroe yelled back, emphasizing on the size of their once best friends. "No offence guys…" She said after whole heartedly.

"None taken." Caleb said shrugging and grinning.

"But!"

"No buts Alexandra just get on his damn lap. I'm getting a fricken headache!" Juliette shouted from behind Monroe. Lexa let out an exasperated sigh, - knowing that when Juliette gets a headache she is acts worse than herself, not caring who is in her way- looking down at her slightly hiked skirt then at Reid's lap. The temperature rose a little higher inside the car, causing everyone inside the car to lightly perspire except Lexa. She rose and moved over holding on to Tyler's chair to give her more balance to maneuver her combat boot cladded feet. Holding on to her skirt Lexa sat on the guy she tried to punch, the guy that could get under her skin in a matter of seconds, the guy who gave her, her first real kiss. Her body temperature rising a little as she slightly felt the nervousness coming from Reid.

Caleb got in next, blowing a low whistle. "Why is it so hot in here, turn down the heater Tyler."

"It's not on…" Tyler said, opening all of the windows to the car and feeling a cool breeze whoosh inside.

Monroe, seeing the opportunity to have a little fun with Juliette as she did with Lexa pushed her in. Meaning she had to sit on top of Caleb.

"Uhh no, um you go in first Monroe. I'll sit on Pogue or something." Juliette said trying anyway to get out of sitting on Caleb.

_**'****What are you planning Monroe' **_Juliette said to Monroe telepathically but her only response was a smile.

"I can't I have to be at the end, I gotta get to my baby first." Monroe said, smiling at Lexa as the latter turned to look Juliette's uncomfortable position. Sighing, Juliette sat on the guy she really didn't want to be around with, especially since she could feel his girlfriend eyeing her like a hawk.

"Sorry.." Juliette apologized to Caleb as she sat down on him, feeling the heat as soon as she did.

Pogue climbed in pushing Caleb closer to Reid making it even more uncomfortable than it already was. Monroe let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding when it was her turn to "sit". She climbed on the same way Dani had and pretended as if sitting on top of Pogue didn't bother her one bit.

The heat was making it even more uncomfortable, as did the road with all the bumps and the turns.

"Lexa power down…it's fricken hot." Juliette said soon after to the younger girl. Lexa blushed and looked back to look at her…seat. Reid had his face looking towards the window, not much to see but a whole lot of trees. But she also saw what seemed to be a faint blush touching the top of his cheeks.

_'Why is he blushing?...It must be the heat, he's sweating a lot...'_ Lexa focused on calming down, but found it difficult especially when she felt Reid move his arm that was pinned between his leg and the car door and placed it on the windowsill while the other that was pinned between his and Caleb's leg onto her lap, careful not to touch her skin.

"Sorry, I have no room, and I felt really gay with my hand touching Caleb's thigh and all." Reid whispered to Lexa, causing her to giggle and looked down at Reid. "It's okay, just no touchy touchy…"

"Who said I wanted to?" Reid said with a bit of a sneer, his impulsive side just wanted to wrap his arms around Lexa but the rational voice in the back of his head told him to stay away, don't get hurt by her again. Scoffing Lexa turned around rolling her eyes in the process. "Bipolar asshole." The car suddenly became cold from all the open windows.

Juliette looked on in amusement at the spitfires next to her. They were both so impulsive, but when it came to each other they were as careful as can be. She looked away as they were nearing the airport. She hasn't been this close to Caleb in a very long time, Juliette just wished to lean back and rest on him, wanting him to hold her instead of having his arms crossed in front of his chest sort of making it even more uncomfortable for her.

She felt how uncomfortable he felt with her on him. She knew he felt it too, but it couldn't be helped at the moment. It pained her that they were once so close but grew so far apart even now that she's sitting on him. Suddenly Caleb shifted his leg and up went Juliette towards the roof of the car.

"Ow…man I know you hate me and everything but did you really have to..?" Juliette mumbled under her breath closing her eyes and rubbing her head, not really noticing she said that aloud until a warm big hand was on her arm.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean too…and I don't think I hate you…" His breathe was so close that she jumped again, bumping herself even harder in the exact same spot.

"That time wasn't my fault" Caleb said in defense, earning a small grin from Juliette and then a frustrated groan from her throat. "Ugh, are we almost there Tyler? Stupid Monroe and her stupid baby and making me fricken come instead of staying in the stupid school." Juliette mumbled the rest but got a chuckle from Caleb as he heard everything she said.

"Someone's angry." He teased, that's one thing he knew and remembered, he loved to tease her, especially when she was getting aggravated.

"You shut your face Danvers." Another low chuckle was heard from the guy below her, and the two guys next to her. Even Kate and Sarah had a giggle as they saw the once calm teen grow angry. Juliette leaned forward resting her elbows on either side of Tyler's and Dani's chair, her head dangling slightly.

"Tyler if you don't hurry the hell up I will destroy your beloved car, I swear I will." Juliette said in a tired tone. As her hand rose so did a couple of rocks in front of her. Normally she screams at Lexa for this but her head was hurting so badly she really did not care. Luckily there were no cars in front of them. Tyler swerved just as a rock nearly hit the side view mirror. Causing everyone to sway to the right.

"Alright! We're like a block away...Crazy..." Hearing the news, Monroe lightly bounced on Pogue's legs her hands holding on to them, completely forgetting he was her seat for the moment.

"I can't wait…Hurry the hell up baby boy! I don't have all day!" She yelled excitement filling her, she hadn't seen her baby since she left California, so for about a day or two. Far too long for her liking. Pogue stared at the back of Monroe's head, a tinge of jealousy forcing its way out as he saw the brunette smile.

Tyler made a few turns while in the airport and made it to the parking lot. In view was a guy in his late twenties leaning against a blue with black swirls Ducati 848EVO. As soon as Monroe laid eyes on him, she opened the door, not caring if Tyler hadn't stopped. He had messy long red hair with a beanie on, a leather jacket and ripped jeans. Overall he was pretty good looking, he watched as Monroe tried to run faster. A grin spreading across his face as he knew exactly what Monroe was thinking the moment he saw her gain speed. Opening his arms wide he waited as Monroe neared him, waiting for the hug to never come.

"Get out of the way McGee!" Monroe said pushing him to the side. Jonathan McGee laughed as one of his students and what was like a sister to him hugged the motorcycle behind him. Everyone except the girls stared in amazement as they got out and walked towards the bike and McGee. Sarah and Kate were so close to calling Monroe a gold digger of some sort, if that was what they thought was his bike then he had to be wealthy.

Pogue started at the beauty with the beauty. He was jealous of a bike. A damn beautiful one, but still a bike. He smirked as he remembered, '_how could I forget, Monroe told me about her Baby…'_

"_Bet I can beat you to the corner." A younger Pogue with cropped hair said to the younger Monroe next to him._

"_Psh, your bike sucks Pogi; I'll get to the corner twice before you even start pedaling." The brunette said smugly. _

"_Oh yeah? Well, guess you don't mind if I get a head start then!" Pogue said smirking as he started before Monroe. _

"_Cheater!" She yelled, pedaling as fast as she could. She knew she could win; her bike was way faster than Pogue's. She laughed as she passed Pogue along the way, sticking her tongue out as he scowled, slowing down. He knew he wasn't going to win now that she was in front of him. _

"_Woooo! I so beat you. I win the bet." Monroe smugly said as Pogue stopped next to her. _

"_Yeah, but we didn't bet anything so…it doesn't matter." He said the scowl still showing as he crossed his arms in front of his chest._

"_What! You're such a loser. You're just jealous of my awesome bike." Monroe said, her head held high with pride._

"_Me? Jealous? Of wha-"_

_The biker revved his engine as he waited for the light to change, catching the attention of the two eleven year olds. He was cladded in leather and denim, with big biker boots to finish his outfit, and a hot chicks arms wrapped around his waist._

"_Whoa…" Both Pogue and Monroe stated in awe. The biker looked so care free, as if he had nothing to worry about just the road and his lady friend. _

"_I want one…" They said simultaneously looking at each other grinning. _

"_I'm gonna get it first!" Pogue said vroom vrooming his bicycle as if it was a motorcycle. Monroe rolled her eyes and pushed him._

"_Not before me, I'm gonna name her Baby. She's going to be beautiful and all mine."_

"_Girls can't ride a bike like that booboo, you saw his girl was holding on to him…you'll just have to hold on to me while I ride it." Pogue said, not really paying attention as to what he had called her._

"_I-I'm your girl then…?" asked the girl next to him, her head looking down a blush creeping upwards. She raised her hazel eyes to look at Pogue._

"_U-um.." His eyes widened as he figured what to say, Monroe was his best friend, the booboo to his 'Pogi Bear' as she dubbed him with when they were seven. She was his Monroe, so yeah…he guessed she was his girl. He knew he was going to end up marrying her when they were older, Monroe was the only girl who liked the things he did, and she wasn't a push over. She was sweet, then mean, she could fight you like a boy, but cry on your shoulder just like a girl would. She was just Monroe and no one could be like her. But he couldn't let her know right now that he liked her. It would just be awkward… _

"_Maybe…" He knew his response would get her angry; she hated those types of answers unless she said them, she always did like playing with people's heads. Sigh, girls. A grinned played on his lips as he saw her lift her head and glare at him._

"_Whataya mean maybe! It's a yes or no answer Pogue!" The small brunette yelled her face now red of anger instead of nervousness. Pogue smirked and leaned over his bike and kissed her cheek quickly, the spark tingling his lips as he moved away. He pedaled hard and rode away from the shocked girl behind, his cheeks matching the shade of red that was worn on hers._

_Monroe stood there as the boy she liked rode away with a kiss from her and not answering her question. Realization hit her, "Whataya mean maybe?" She began to pedal fast, smiling. The butterflies in her stomach still going crazy as she tried to catch up with her 'Pogi bear'._

Now back in the present, Pogue walked over to Monroe nodding at the guy who continued to stare, a slight smirk on his lips as he nodded back at Pogue.

"Hey dickhead, what are you doing here?" Lexa said as she walked towards McGee giving him a hug. McGee ruffled up her hair and smirked as she glared at him, trying to fix her hair again.

"Obviously, I came to drop off the bike asswipe." Juliette went over to give McGee a hug and smiled. Jonathan McGee was like an older brother, a pest, a jerk, and protective. He was also their trainer, the one who helped when the others had taken the girls away from the Covent. He taught Juliette and Dani to be more patient, and taught Monroe and Lexa how to be stronger fighters. He taught them to be the guardians of the covenant, and he was sure he did a damn good job.

"Who are you're friends?" McGee said sizing up the boys, he knew exactly who they were.

"We're not friends..." Reid stated looking at the rugged older guy, envy rising when he saw Lexa hug him, but then that stupid little voice in the back of his head came back, rationalizing everything.

McGee smirked at Reid; he seemed fun to mess around with. But before he could, Caleb spoke up, his hand stretched out for introduction.

"I'm Caleb Danvers, that's Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms, Pogue Perry, his girlfriend Kate and mine Sarah."

"McGee." He said while taking Caleb's massive hand in his own, a smirk on his lips as his eyes flashed white just as Caleb turned his head. Quickly letting go as he saw Dani, McGee yelled, "Baby Girl! How are you?" He squeezed poor Dani then let her go; laughing as she playfully smacked him.

Pogue stood in front of the brunette who had once beaten him in every type of race, watching as she raised one leg and plopped it over to the other side, straddling her 'Baby'; everyone else becoming just part of the background. Monroe looked up and grinned goofily, she was finally with her Baby.  
"Told you I'd get her first, isn't she beautiful?" Monroe said as she smoothed her hand over the surface of the machine. Pogue smirked, "Can you even ride that."

Monroe's upbeat mood turned for the worse. Her eyes flashed black and blue as her hands tightened around the handles, her knuckles turning white.

"What's wrong Pogi? Afraid my bike is better than yours, because you know she is." Her mood lightened as his became just as sours as hers had been.

"Is that a challenge?" He said crossing his arms in front of his chest. A glint of amusement in his eyes showing. There was no way in hell she could beat him. Maybe when they were younger, but not now. Monroe leaned over the handles with her arms folded for support. Her hazel eyes checked him out, going up and down while a smirk played on her lips.

"Maybe…" Her voice seductively said, causing Pogue to look at her with much more interest. His focus on her was broken as she turned her head to look at the group, letting them know she wasn't riding with them. She turned back to Pogue making sure to have his full attention and put on her helmet. Turning her key and revving the bike to a start, she smiled at the guy that still held her heart and rode away.

The roar of the engine once again breaking Pogue's focus, but not entirely enough for him to notice his girlfriend glaring at him as if he were the devil. Pogue walked to the group just as McGee left in a different direction waving his farewell to everyone and demanding that the girls train.

"Um...Okay I have to ask…who is he?" Caleb said once McGee seemed to be out of hearing reach. Everyone but he and Dani were the last to get in as everyone piled inside the car.

"McGee is the one who trained us when we were away. He taught us to be stronger, and how to actually protect you guys." Dani stated, her head down as she thought back of the day they were taken from their beds by their mothers. Telling them that they had to leave, it was the only way to help the boys.

**Okay so the ending sucks…I'm sorry. But if I keep going it's going to be omega long and ill never start the next chapter. Again don't hate me Dx**

**Please review '~'  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so so so so so so so so sosoososososososos SO sorry… This chapter was meant to be up a while ago, but I've had a lot of things on my mind, and a lot of things have happened. I also had the world's greatest writer's block in the world. (It was so big I had to use the term "World" twice in the same sentence just to insinuate the greatness.) But thankfully writing some random story that I might post up later not really sure, has got me semi back on track. I know I take long to update but I'm trying! So don't stop reading, reviewing or adding this story to your favorite stories thingy. **

**Hopefully you guys like it, Cause I kinda don't :D **

_There ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
I got bills to pay  
I got mouths to feed  
Ain't nothing in this world for free  
No I can't slow down  
I can't hold back  
Though you know I wish I could  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good_

A groan came from underneath Juliette's covers as the words to the song filled her ears. She rolled over, positioning herself into fetal position, tightening the covers around her head. Her eyes squeezed shut as if the gesture alone would make the music stop.

Silence. She had won the battle with the evil cell phone that rang at the butt crack of dawn on a Saturday.

_There ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
I got bills to pay  
I got mouths to feed  
Ain't nothing in this world f-_

A second groan came in this time as Juliette covered her face with the blanket.

"Pick up the damn phone Juli; it's too early for this shit." Monroe moaned at her best friend, Juliette sighed as her hand reached aimlessly for the phone.

"Hello…" Her tired voice raspy as she spoke into the device that had awoken her.

"Juliette Summers! How dare you girls come back to Massachusetts without even announcing your arrivals to your mothers! Have you gone mad? I am your mother! Do you know how worried I've been since Jonathan said you guys left!...You should be…" Juliette dropped her head in defeat. Alison, her mother was a very nice lady but she could be so over protective. She moved the phone away from her ear as her mother's yells continued to explode from the receiver. Monroe's head popped up from her covers and stared at Juliette. She smirked; her own mother was much more relaxed like she was, she did get worried but nothing compared to how Juliette's mother got.

"Juliette? Juliette? Juliette, are you there? Oh god she's fallen into a coma of some sort. Jacob! Jacob! Our daughter has fallen into a coma!"

Monroe laughed as Juliette rolled her eyes, sighing once more and speaking to her mother in a monotone voice.

"I'm fine mom…just tired. Why are you calling at…six o'clock in the morning for? You do know it's a Saturday right? Saturday's are meant for sleeping in late, especially after a long week of catching up with classes and homework."

"Why am I calling? Oh my dear child, Gone. Flitted away, taken the stars from the night and the sun from the day! Gone, and a cloud in my heart."

Juliette smiled, remembering how her mother always had a way with words; she being a historian and all. "I missed you too mom…"

"You girl's must come, I've arranged for everyone to meet at the house. We expect you here by eight sharp, sweetheart."

"What? Eight o'clock. Mom, do you know how long it takes to wake up Lexa? She'd probably just be getting untangled from her covers by then. If we're all not burned to a crisp, that is." Juliette reasoned, hoping that her mother might want to reschedule their family reunion. An exasperated sigh was heard from the other line.

"Fine, ten o'clock then. Not a minute later… Oh and make sure to dress like the young ladies you are, not some random hooligan on the street, do you understand?"

"Alright, ten...and yes mother. Okay..." Juliette rolled over as she stared at her alarm clock. It was already six twenty.

"Ah, where is the good in goodb-"

"Bye mother, I'll see you later. " Juliette hung up the phone and turned it off just as fast as she did, she knew her mother was going to call right back for hanging up on her so abruptly. She got up from her heap of blanket and pillows, her dirty blonde hair a nest ready for a bird to lay its eggs in. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she threw her semi long legs over the bedside and got up towards the closet door taking out her towel, panties, bra, a gray vintage boyfriend V-neck sweater, with a high waist pleated black skirt, a pair of black see through stockings and black flats too finish off her outfit.

"Roe…get up. My mom said we have to be there at ten. You know how she is with punctuality and she said everybody was going to be there…"

"Aw man… you think they're going to be there too? - wait…who's waking Lexa?" Monroe said, a slight panic in her eyes, completely disregarding her previous question. Monroe rose from her bed walking over to the closet, grabbing her towel, underwear, a red and blue plaid shirt-dress, holey designed stockings, her favorite leather jacket, and a pair of red high top boots. "Eh, we'll figure that out later, let's just get ready first. That way if she doesn't wake up on time we can just blame it on her." Juliette said, a mischievous smile spreading on her lips.

Monroe shook her head and smirked, "So missed your mommy?"

Juliette pushed her best friend. "Shut up." Monroe let out a chuckle and opened the door for her and Juliette to head towards the bathrooms.

"Who did she use this time? Shakespeare?"

Juliette replied hiding a grin. "Nah. Tennyson."

"Okay…How are we going to do this?" Monroe whispered, to the already dressed Dani and Juliette. They had awoken Dani right after they had closed their door to shower. She was an innocent bystander and did not need to feel the wrath of Lexa before she was showered and ready to go. The younger girl quickly awoke before the plan had commenced grabbing a creme colored corset type dress with a diagonal hem; the shorter side of the hem just reaching the tips of her fingers, a maroon cardigan and creme colored ballerina flats.

"Let's rock, paper, scissor it." Dani suggested quietly as they all stared at the blanket covered Lexa. They all raised their fists ready for their first round of best two out of three,

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Lexa's voice came from behind them; she had just finish putting on her grey slouchy beanie on her head completing her outfit. Surprisingly; besides the fact that she was up so early, she didn't dress like she normally would. She wore a black short sleeved slightly flowered printed dress, with a grey vest over it, and black floral designed stockings. But of course she wouldn't be Lexa without her worn out combat boots.

Juliette looked at Lexa, then at her watch, then back at Lexa in bewilderment. It was nine o'clock. Lexa was never around this time -by her own free will- up and ready on a Saturday. It just wasn't right. Not right at all.

As if she knew exactly what her friends were thinking, Lexa grinned.

"My mom called me last night before I went to bed. Demanding I come see her, to dress like a young woman my age should, and if I didn't get up on time, she was going to come to school make a big fuss, make sure everyone knew she was my mother and embarrass me. Then I would always be known as the new girl with a crazy ass mother." They all shivered at the thought. Lexa's mom was…sweet, and funny, and loud and always stays true to her threats. Nora Chambers was a lot like her eighteen year old daughter, but just a bit crazier. Lexa had seemed to be much calmer due to her father Zachary, who was very fun loving but serious when needed to be.

"Alright, let's go. I don't want to be late. You know how my mom is…" Juliette said, happy but dreading to see her mother again after five years. She was just going to make a big scene. They all were.

~~~~~

Staring up at the Summers' Manor brought back so many unwanted but happy memories. Lexa tightened her hands around the steering wheel of her black Escalade and turned her head to look at her best friends, cutting off the engine. Juliette looked over at her friends and tried to give an encouraging smile but failed miserably as everyone ignored her and got out of the car.

Walking up to the cherry oak doors, their nerves got the best of them. Juliette played with her ring on her necklace, Monroe fiddled with her fingers, Dani's cheeks began to glow red, and Lexa began to bite her lower lip.

"Okay…" Juliette said from the front of the 'pack', she was the first one to relax by taking a big breath. "You girls ready? She did say everyone was there…hopefully she didn't invite the other families, but if she did then just be nice. Got it?" She said looking sternly at Lexa who continued to look at the doors she knew too well, rolling her eyes as she felt Juliette's eyes roam to her.  
"Yeah, yeah…whatever." Was Lexa's only reply before the ten foot wooden doors were practically torn from its hinges, exposing Juliette's mother Alison to the girls.

"Oh my goodness, you are even more beautiful than in the pictures!" Alison said as she hugged her daughter's life out of her. Five years without her only daughter had seemed to make the already worried mother even more. Tears fell down Alison's cheeks as she stared at Juliette, "Isn't she beautiful?" She half yelled to everyone else as she pulled Juliette inside and showed her off to all the families, yes including the boys. Juliette's cheeks burned red as she saw the guy that was always on her mind standing next to his mother. _Oh god mom, please shut up now…_ Juliette turned her head to look as her father walked up to her and smiled hugging his daughter.

"Oh my! And look at the others. Jesus Christ on the cross you girls are gorgeous!" Lexa tried to stifle her laughter but failed as the woman who spoke pulled her inside; just like she did with Juliette, and Monroe… and Dani.

"Alexandra!" Nora yelled as she tackle hugged her daughter. The poor lithe body of Lexa was thrown backwards but luckily did not fall as she returned the hug, sighing as she did so.

"Hi mom…" Nora moved back to get a good look at her daughter smiling as she did so. "You're beautiful." She said holding Lexa's face in her hands the smile never wavering. "Isn't that right Jocelyn?"

Nora turned to face Mrs. Garwin; the latter was fixing her son's hair as it was too messy for her liking.

"Oh. Yes she is!" The older woman exchanged evil grins at one another before grabbing their offspring.

"Isn't she beautiful Reid?" Jocelyn Garwin asked.

"He's much more handsome now isn't he Lexa." Nora began pulling on her daughter just as Jocelyn tried to pull Reid.

"Go mingle!" Nora said, giving Lexa a slight push in front of Reid as Jocelyn gave up on moving her son. The incriminating two turned to move from each other and towards the others when two stern looks from their mothers stopped them in their tracks they turned back to each other and sighed. One thing they could agree on now, their mothers were psychos.

Monroe turned to look at the uncomfortable trouble makers as their moms gushed about them to the side. She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her and lift her into a giant bear hug.

"Mi sei mancato principessa." **(A/N: (In Italian) I have missed you princess.) **Monroe smiled as she hugged her father back in a breath taking hug and kissed his warm whiskery cheek.

"Hi daddy...I've missed you too." Giuseppe Valenci smiled at his beautiful daughter and kissed the top of her forehead, letting go when his wife Cheri came to hug her daughter.

The youngest guardian ran to her mother and hugged her tightly, their pale blonde hair meshing with one another. Besides the other girls, this was the only family she had, her father had died when Dani was just 10 years old in a car accident, and if it wasn't for her sisters and the sons, she didn't think she would be able to be herself. Her mother has been through a lot, she was a widow that had to take control of the business her husband had been the CEO too; it was too much. So for Dani even though she didn't want to leave Tyler, she was grateful that her mother was finally up on her feet and doing well for herself. Always being over emotional, Dani began to shed tears as her mother held her closer to her still. Dahlia Turner never wanted to send her daughter away, but it was a unanimous decision between the mothers. Dahlia smiled when she stared into Dani's bright blue eyes with her light green ones.

"You have your father's eyes Y'know?" She said holding her daughter at arm's length; Dani nodded and wiped her tears, hugging her mom again.

Everyone began to mingle with one another, well besides the four boys that stared slightly dumbfounded at how beautiful the girls were out of the school uniform. Mrs. Danvers walked up to Juliette saving her from the massive bear hug Lexa's mom had been giving her. Juliette sighed in relief and hugged Evelyn in gratitude.

"Juliette you truly are beautiful, right Caleb?" Evelyn smiled as Caleb looked up from his coffee mug, slightly choking at the sudden question even though he did agree with what his mother had said. Juliette's cheek burned red as she looked down, her hand rising to her neck as she fiddled with the ring looped inside her necklace.

"Thank you Mrs. Danvers." Juliette stated as she looked down. Evelyn was once her baby sitter when her parents had gone off to sabbaticals and didn't want to take Juliette away from her studies, causing Caleb and her to grow even stronger as she lived in their home.

"How is Mr. Danvers?" Juliette said, not knowing the horrid event that had happened a few months prior. Evelyn gave a sad smile, a faraway look on her face as she did so. Juliette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, why hadn't Mrs. Danvers answered? She turned her gaze towards Caleb and saw he was looking down, not wanting to look at the girl that had also seen his father as a father figure when hers was gone. Juliette turned to look at her sisters, the sound of her beating heart deafening every other noise. She shook her head, hoping what she thought had happened was not true.

"What happened…?" Juliette whispered her voice barely audible; she turned to Caleb waiting for an answer.

"A few months ago, there was this guy who said he was part of the covenant," He started; Caleb looked up at Juliette and then turned to look at his best friends. "He wormed his way into our lives, got us to trust him, and then tried to kill us. He didn't know of the curse, the addiction, the aging, and he had already ascended so he was already stronger than any of us. Since I was the first to ascend, he came after me. He first attacked Kate, then Pogue just to get to me," Monroe clenched her fist, her eyes slowly seeping to their activated form. Where was she when all of this happened? She should have protected Pogue.

"Then he came after Sarah, putting her under a spell. He just wanted more power…And I couldn't let that happened, so I fought him. But I wasn't powerful enough, my father…he willed his powers to me in order for me to survive." Caleb concluded, his eyes bearing into the now morphed black and green orbs. He felt the anger and the pain that was building inside of Juliette; she twirled around towards her mother emitting a glare with more force than she had intended to deliver. "Where were you Mother?" She was livid. Never had she ever disrespected her mother, or either of the 'elders' as they were now called. Lexa and Monroe took their spot from either side of Juliette, neither moving to calm her down. Dani stood by her mom watching it all unravel, hugging herself to hold back some more tears. How any of the elders -their own mothers- let anyone die astonished her?

"Juliette Michelle Summers, you power down this instant." Alison semi yelled to her daughter, her own eyes mirroring Juliette's.

"Answer me. Where were you? William was your charge mother. He was yours! Where the fuck were you?" Juliette's voice raised just as her anger had been causing Alison to flinch, her daughter has never once raised nor sworn at her. But then again, she wasn't there for five years of her life, and people can easily change.

"You watch your tone Juliette, she is your mother." Cheri Valenci stepped by her longtime friend, a fierce look emanating from her eyes to the younger Summers.

"And where were you?" Monroe screamed not allowing her own mother to be disregarded. "Where were any of you? WE could have stopped it. That's who we are! That's what we're for! We are their god damn guardians and YOU took us away from them. For what?" Dani's tears began to roll down as she moved towards her best friends. She knew it wasn't right to turn her back on her own mother, but what they had done wasn't right either.

"It wasn't your time yet to protect them…you four weren't ready." The sweet voice of Dahlia Turner came up to stand next to her own best friends. The mothers wanted to protect the covenant of course, but these were their only daughters they had to protect them even more.

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it. We as guardians are BORN to protect these guys, no matter what the cost. We are to give our lives even if it is to protect them. We are connected just like you were to William, Mrs. Summers. We were born already with these powers, to always have their backs." Lexa semi yelled. Her mother's eyes flaming as she stared into her daughters. The mothers knew they were right. "Great family fucking reunion huh girls?" Lexa stated sarcastically, her words stinging the elders with hurt. Said girl walked over to her best friend Dani and moved her away from all the commotion.

"I'm going back to my dorm to fucking sleep…let's go Dani." The younger girl nodded in agreement walking towards the door they had entered.

"Alexandra Danneel Chambers you get your ass here now, stop being a coward, I've taught you better than to walk away from your problems." Nora's word rang as everyone stayed quiet. The 5'5 grey eyed girl quickly came back and stood in front of her mother.

"I'm not you mother; I never back down from any challenge, any fight, or any problem that gets thrown at me. I don't ignore cries for help. But my best friend whom I've known since we were babies is crying and hurt. My friend is much more important…maybe you all should have thought about that instead of letting Caleb and Mrs. Danvers lose a father and her husband." Lexa had barely enough time to react as her mother's hand slapped her across the face, her nails digging deep into her daughters' skin on impulse. She regretted it as soon as it had happened. Lexa's dark curls had whipped across her face as she stood in shock. Never had her mother been so angry enough to slap her, and she was the trouble maker…she always got her mother angry. Blood lightly dripped from the four lines across Lexa's cheek. Lexa moved her hair out of the way, repressing the cringe from the pain she was feeling as her hair lightly tickled the fresh wound, she dared not show pain. Nora stared at her hand as if her hand did it on its own free will.

The boys flinched as they saw the crimson dripping so easily down Lexa's pale cheek. She hadn't deserved that, though they were all always arguing about the past and those missed five years, they knew the girls would always protect them. And that's what they were doing now, protecting their best friends.

Pogue quickly moved towards Dani holding her in a tight hug as she convulsed into tears. How could it get any worse for her? Lexa was just trying to be a good friend. Tyler walked towards Lexa, his hand encircling her wrist but was quickly drawn back as he felt her skin burning, his own hand slightly sizzling at the touch.

"Never touch her skin when she's as furious as she is right now man." Reid said to his best friend in a matter of fact tone , Tyler looked at the girl who had burned him in confusion. Her face showed no sign of anger but of serenity. Tyler looked at Reid the same confusion still written on his face.

"She looks calm dude…I've seen her angry, and she doesn't look like that." Reid let out a low chuckle, his left hand moving towards his right and taking off the fingerless gloves that always covered his hands. As Reid pulled it off Tyler noticed five burn marks in between his fingers that looked like fingers themselves. Reid turned his hand around to show his palm to have a circular palm shaped burn mark as well. Almost as if someone was holding hands with him, intertwining their fingers.

"I learned the hard way…" Reid said smirking at his scar then placing his glove back to its rightful place.

"So that's why you're always wearing those gloves…" Tyler said in amazement, Reid rolled his eyes and walked away from his best friend and towards the girl that had scarred him, he grabbed her by the shoulders, making sure not to touch any part of her skin and pulled her towards Dani. Caleb walked over to the eldest girls putting a hand on both of their shoulders trying to get them out of their shock. Juliette was the first to react.

"Y'know what…Lexa's right. You are all cowards." She grabbed onto Monroe and pulled her away and towards the door, leaving the parents to be by themselves. This wasn't what they wanted to happen.

The girls walked towards Lexa's escalade, the boys in tow as they closed the cherry doors behind them. The girls did not deserve what had happened to them, but they all knew neither did their mothers. Caleb didn't want help from them; he wanted to protect his friends on his own.

The gravel on the driveway rose and scratched the shoes of the teenagers as they approached the black vehicle.

"Look…this wasn't supposed to get so out of hand" Caleb sullenly stated as Dani tried to wipe away some of the blood that continued to drip down her best friends cheek with her sweater. He had never seen Lexa so quiet or so calm, it was so unlike her. Lexa pulled away from Dani, careful not to touch her hand and tried to smile.  
"I'm okay Dani. It hurts more when you touch it." She tried to say with a slight chuckle, the blondes blue eyes began to water once more. She wasn't helping Lexa, she was hurting her more.

"I'm so sorry Lex, I didn't mean too…" Dani's voice was small as she realized what she was doing. Her best friend was hurt because of her, she knew it was her fault but Lexa would never admit it. Monroe hugged the small blonde as she tried to keep the tears from falling once again.

Tyler stared at the short girl that had captivated his heart the first time he had laid eyes on her, he wanted nothing more than to comfort her, hug her, say it wasn't her fault. He knew Dani was somehow blaming herself.

"Look I know we aren't exactly what we used to be, but what happened in there, It was uncalled for. So if you guys want, we'd like to call some sort of truce. We won't harass you about the past or anything, just a group of people chilling…sounds cool?" Caleb asked, looking back at his friends hoping they would agree after what had just happened. He turned back to the girls, Juliette nodded agreeing to the proposition they needed some fun. With school and now their families, not to mention the guys hatred towards them and what not. They needed a damn break.

"Sweet. We can go to Nicki's" Reid said looking over at older blonde. Juliette raised her eyebrow in question. What in the world was Nicki's. Caleb grinned that butterfly creating smile,

"You guys will like it…trust me."

**Please please please please please Review…it'll make me so much happier. Please Dx**


	9. Chapter 9

**This has been long overdue. Sooo…I am sorry Dx. Don't hate me! Please Review and tell me if you liked it or not. More should be on its way since I kind of cut this chapter short… It was supposed to be omega longer but I decided against it. :D**

**This chapter goes out to WildKat86 because she's awesome, has motivated me, and is just cool. So thank her for receiving this chapter so soon, because knowing me you probably wouldn't have gotten it until like next year, and I don't mean tomorrow. **

**Please enjoy, and let me know what you think…so Review Dx It makes me happy it really does '~'. I get all excited when I get the emails at random times in the day. And it's like whoa! People actually like my writing Dx**

**Also! Thank you for those who reviewed and added my story to their favourites and such. I was so excited when I had so many reviews. So keep going! Maybe I can reach 30 reviews? Huh huh? C'mon, it would be awesome. :D I really appreciate it tho and you make this writer happy and giddy with delight.  
**

**Oh yeah... and Happy New Years o.o  
**

The girls entered Lexa's car ready to leave the guys from the parking spot they were recently in, already given the directions to this so called 'Nicki's'. Dani reached for the backseat car door when a hand stopped it from closing. Tyler's blue eyes looked over at the petite blonde and smiled shyly, his other hand reaching towards the back of his neck to rub sheepishly.

"Hey um Dani w-would you like to go together? To Nicki's that is…I-if you want." The tall brunette stuttered as he stared into Dani's everlasting blue eyes. He really wasn't that good at asking girls out, especially one as beautiful as her. Dani smiled, the blush creeping its way from her neck and towards her cheeks. Juliette whipped her head around from the driver's seat and glared at the younger guy. She really wasn't in the mood to be on Tyler's and Dani's case like she was on Reid's and Lexa's. Tyler's hands rose to his chest, showing his hands to Juliette.

"No funny business, I just want to catch up…" Dani's smile grew and she nodded, completely going on impulse and disregarding what Juliette had to say about any of it. Tyler's arms fell to his side and grinned.

"I'll pick you up at your dorm at six. Bye Dani." He said his grin never faltering.

"Bye Tyler." her sweet voice reaching his ears as he close the door for her.

"Ooooooh Baby girl's got a date." Monroe teased, a playful smirk on her lips while Dani's small hand reached over towards the passenger seat and smacked Monroe on her shoulder. Lexa smirked at the interaction but regretted the gesture as soon as she felt her wound slowly stretching.

"Haha yeah fun, hey I don't know about you guys but uh I'm not a doctor, and this baby has had enough fresh bacteria to breathe in. It would be so nice to go to a specialist right about now, but hey no hurry. It's alright if my whole face falls off while I'm stuck in this non moving vehicle." Lexa said wincing slightly as she finished speaking, a small smile on her lips all the while pointing at her red streaked cheek. Juliette rolled her eyes at the sarcasm and turned on the engine, pulling out of the spot and towards the hospital.

"You're such a baby Lexa." Juliette said knowing this would probably add fuel to the fire-no pun intended- in the backseat, but surprisingly the pyro kept quiet. Lexa winced slightly as the stinging began to course through each and every one of her new scars. Talking never hurt so much.

5:45pm

Gray eyes stared into themselves as Lexa looked at her reflection, singing lightly to "No One's Better Sake" by Little Joy as it roared from her computer. Most of the time, Lexa didn't care how she actually looked, but every time she looked into the mirror now she got the glimpse of her mother slashing at her face. Pushing back the horrid memory Lexa looked down at the glob of ointment that the doctor had given to her on her finger. She lightly began to spread it on her cheek, hoping that her hand wouldn't slip. Her wound slowly started to heal since the morning, slightly scabbing in certain parts but still surrounded by a red hue, almost as if it was burning while it healed. Lexa stared at her reflection once more, fixing her ripped up All That Remains band T and pulling slightly to cover a bit of her underwear. Taking two bobby pins, Lexa pulled her black curly locks aside from her face so it wouldn't rub against her cheek any more. She then brought back her slouchy beanie and placed it on her head.

A groan from the bed got Lexa's attention. Dani laid flat on her back her purple floral dressed smoothed onto her legs -and matching with her purple flats- next to Lexa's ripped jeans and worn out boots, she continued to complain.

"Maybe Juliette's right, maybe we shouldn't get close to them…I shouldn't get close to Ty-.."

"Oh shut up. The guy is practically in love with you, and you're gonna turn him down all cause of the stupid prophecy police that Juli so gladly dubbed herself? Fuck Juliette, I know she wants to throw herself all over Caleb. She's just being too stubborn. And you're being a little nervous bitch. Get over it and go with him! He should be here soon anyways." Lexa lectured as she looked up at the clock, 5:52.

"I…I can't! It's Tyler, not some stupid random guy." Dani said as she sat up to stare at the slightly older than her girl. "And you were the one who actually called Juli that…"

Lexa smirked at the blonde in front of her as Anberlin's cover of "Enjoy the Silence" filled the room.

"You need to loosen up, come on dance with me!" Lexa began to sing along to the words she knew too well, Depeche Mode was fricken awesome but she enjoyed this version just a tad bit more.

"All I ever wanted! All I ever needed is here in my arms!" Lexa began with the chorus; she danced and jumped around their dorm, moving her hips to the beat. Her grin grew as she saw and heard Dani join in.

"Words are very unnecessary! They can only do harm!" Dani swayed her hips and flailed her arms around with Lexa. They joined and dance with each other as the song continued to blast from the computer speakers, drowning out any other noise, including the knock that came from behind their room's door. Lexa's body suddenly stopped as she jumped and swayed in front of the door, causing her back to bump into something warm, and slightly muscular. She swiftly turned around, some of her hair that wasn't in the beanie whipping across her face. Tyler and Reid looked at the two short girls in amusement, Lexa smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck as Dani covered her now red face with her hands.

"Oh god…" The blonde said not daring to look away from her hands. Lexa began to laugh at the situation and grabbed Dani's hands pulling them away. Then turned to look at Tyler sternly, completely forgetting she was half dressed.

"You better treat her right baby boy. 'Cause if you don't you won't be having any kids, your balls will be burned to a crisp." Her glare menacingly, even though she knew she didn't have to threatened, Tyler was the epitome of a gentlemen.

"Yeah, I don't think Tyler could take your threat serious like that, Lex." Reid said as his gaze slowly rose from her legs, past the ripped shirt, and finally landing to her grey eyes. His eyes showing regret when he saw her cheek. Regret for not rushing to her when her mother had done that. No one deserved what had happened to Lexa, and as much as he hated her, it hurt him even more that it was her who got hurt. And he did nothing to stop it. The regret was soon washed away by curiosity and what seemed to be lust, his eyes falling back to her pale thighs. Reid smirked as Lexa fidgeted nervously under his gaze, her hand reaching towards her shirt and bringing it down.

"Who the hell asked for your opinion Reid, What are you doing here anyways?" Lexa said, her grey eyes cold. Reid's smirk never faltering as he stared back with his blue amused ones. He shrugged in reply.

"He's here because…well. I got nervous, and he dragged me here. Saying to man up and stuff…but that's beside the point! We'll meet up with you guys later." Tyler hastily said as he opened the door for Dani. Said girl turned around and looked at Lexa with a bit of fear in her eyes.

_**Go! He's waited this long for you, don't make him wait any longer!**_ Lexa's words rung through Dani's head, the blonde smiled at her best friend. She always knew what to say. Lexa rolled her eyes as Dani took her sweet ass time to get to the door and being known for her _great_ amount of patience, Lexa pushed the blue eyed blonde out of the room, getting a small smile from Tyler as he closed the door.

Lexa smiled as the door closed and turned back around only to find her ex-best friend laying on her bed, his eyes closed as he listened to music. Lexa crossed her arms in front of her chest, who the hell did he think he was? Lexa shivered slightly as she felt a slight draft, she looked down at her bare legs then back at the bed to where her pants were thrown. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw Reid's body lying on them.

"Hey dick, move off my bed. You're lying on my pants." Lexa said, her eyes narrowing as she saw a smirk on his lips and one eye opening.

"My name's not dick," He closed his eye again and smiled. "Plus, this is one of my favorite songs and I don't feel like moving." Reid mocked as he nodded his head, singing along to the words of Yoko by Pegasus Bridge, causing Lexa to raise her eyebrow.

"What the hell do you know about good music. And I can call you whatever the hell I want asshole. Now off my bed before I get you off." Reid opened both eyes and stared deeply into the Lexa's grey one, making her look away.

"I know a lot more about music than you. And call me a name one more time, I dare you." Lexa rolled her eyes at his childish reply, Reid was always so competitive, always wanted to one up somebody in anything.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared. You wouldn't even know good music if it hit you in your douchy face." Before Lexa could even think, her back was pushed roughly to the wall behind her, a fingerless gloved hand on her waist, keeping her in place. Lexa looked up surprised into pitch black eyes.

"Why are you acting like such a bitch Lexi…" Reid said, his voice low and his face a few inches away from hers. Lexa exhaled slowly, knowing that she shouldn't touch him, shouldn't let her urges take over and just grab him, hold him, kiss him. She had missed him so much, and it hurt her when he looked at her with such hate the first time they saw each other again.

"I-I just want my pants back…" She inwardly smacked herself. Repeatedly. Until she was a bloody mess and there was almost no breath in her left. She had stuttered, to the world's stupidest reply ever. And if she knew Reid as well as she hoped she did, he wouldn't let her live it down. Reid looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, Lexa never stuttered unless she was extremely nervous. It wasn't like her…_Wait, did she just say she just wants her pants back?_ The smirk slowly crept onto his face, he laughed as he moved back, his hand that held her in place sliding away almost reluctantly. He liked having her close, but he knew if he did he was just going to get hurt. She was the reason why he acted the way he did towards girls. He vowed to never let anybody in, to never have his heart stolen and then broken again.

"Sure, I'll give you your pants back. You have to say the magic words though." Reid said while walking backwards, sitting on her pants again. Lexa rolled her and pulled on the hem to her shirt, regretting to put her pants on til later now.

"C'mon Reid! Stop being a jerk!"

"Nope, Magic word…"

"We're not ten anymore Reid! Give me the damn pants!" Lexa said getting annoyed now, the room slowly starting to heat up. Reid grinned as he felt the room become warmer, he loved getting her mad, it was just so amusing.

"Not until you say the magic word!" Reid exclaimed while getting up, the ripped jeans behind his back as he opened the door to her dorm and walked out into the hallway, walking away from her room backwards. He laughed as she followed him out, trying to pull her shirt down.

"Ugh fine! Please?" She raised her voice, but quickly lowered it. She didn't want to make a scene, and if she did that meant people would most likely think wrong since Reid the "Casanova" was holding her pants, and she was half naked.

Reid stopped and smiled apologetically, getting a confused look from Lexa.

"Ooh, so close babe. The correct answer was scissors. Scissors, I would have also accepted blade, or knife." Reid said matter factually with a smirk on his face. Lexa's eyes seeped into her red on black, causing his smirk to grow, though fading as he saw a pair of huge scissors fly from her dorm room and to her hand. She held it as if ready to stab.

"I'll give you a magic word!" She screamed, trying to ignore the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach when she heard him call her babe, and not caring who came out and saw her, she just wanted to attack her former best friend. Reid laughed and threw the pants to her, causing the sharp scissors to make another rip into her ripped jeans.

"You ripped my jeans you asshole!" Lexa exclaimed as she put them on, the new rip looking perfectly fine with all the already made ones.

"At least you got your pants back!" Reid retorted, his eyes widening as she began to run after him, pants finally back, scissors in hand, and a huge blush on her face.

...

Dani laughed as she and Tyler reminisced on the old times, smiling as Tyler handed her a vanilla ice cream with sprinkles and giggling when he took a big bite out of his plain vanilla one. His hand reached for his head as the infamous brain freeze began to spread, a groan escaping his lips.

"Seriously Tyler? It's been forever and you still don't understand that you will get a brain freeze from a bite that big!" Dani exclaimed as she shook her head disapprovingly at the too tall guy. Tyler flashed a grin at her then winced at the pain. They continued to walk back to the hummer, it was almost time to get to Nicki's and meet up with the rest of the group.

"Hey this is one of the best ice creams ever, plus, brain freezes are fun. I haven't done this in a while anyways." Tyler said shrugging, pretending not to notice as Dani licked her ice cream. Damn his hormones.

"So, Dani…met any new…friends while in California?" He asked hesitantly, he knew she didn't have to answer. They were just friends…but he had waited for her. Well not entirely true, of course with friends like Reid and Pogue, they weren't going to let baby boy be baby boy forever. He had to be a "man" as they put it. But he felt nothing when he was with that girl. With any girl really, the only person he would ever think of whenever he had a girlfriend was Dani. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. She was his best friend, and he knew she would never intentionally hurt anyone on purpose.

She was too sweet, to kind, to…Dani.

He looked down into the blue eyes that he had wanted to look into for five years now and waited for her answer. Her cheeks slowly becoming red, he smiled. He wanted to touch her, but knew Caleb would kill him if he did.

"N-no, It was always training for us…and whenever we did get a chance to go out. No one ever caught my eye, it was like they weren't there. They just weren't right for me." She said looking away shyly then looking back into his blue eyes. The gleamed from the streetlight was dull, but his eyes never looked brighter when he heard her response.

"Man, I want to hug you right now…" He said impulsively, smiling as he did though. He was glad he said it. It was true, he just wanted to hold her against him. So he could reassure himself she wasn't leaving, she was never leaving him again. He would make sure of that. Dani looked away but smiled none the less, she wanted to, she needed to as well.

_All our broken plans I will mend  
I will hold you tight so you know  
It is love from the first time I pressed my hand to yours  
Thinking, "Oh, is it love?"_

Dani looked down at her petticoat jacket that covered her floral dress and black leggings and searched for her phone. Cursing to whoever was interrupting her Tyler time. She looked at the caller ID and shook her head then showed the intruder to Tyler earning a smirk from him. Juliette.

"Yes Juli…?" Dani asked innocently, not really much of facade, she really had no idea why she was calling.

"Are you guys heading over yet? Were in Lexa's car with Reid. We found her about to kill him with a pair of scissors." Juliette said, a small smile evident in her tone. Dani giggled, reassuring Juliette that they were about to get in the car to head over. Dani smiled as she saw the pout on Tyler's face as she said that. Dani hung up and turned to face Tyler who just smiled at her, unlocking his car with a push of a button. Dani opened the door to the passenger side and watched Tyler walk over to his side.

She grabbed on to the oh shit bar and placed herself in the seat. She reached over to close the door when she suddenly stopped. Her well trained eyes looked out into the parking lot. Wrath, it's what she felt as she looked out into the empty parking lot. Her blonde eyebrows furrowed, she never felt so much anger, so much hate from anybody of anything. She was about to activate her powers when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head to face him not noticing how close he actually was. Her eyes widened as she gulped. Their faces were mere inches away.

"A-are you okay…?" Tyler asked a blush running up his neck. His eyes never left hers, there bright blue hue meshing with one another. He felt himself getting closer to her slowly, he couldn't help it. She closed her eyes instinctively, she could almost feel his breath on her lips.

_Hate, so much anger and hate…_

Her eyes shot open as she felt the presence closer this time. She moved away and looked down causing him to look at her confused, he could have sworn he felt her want it. Why did she move away.

"I'm sorry, Juliette…she uhh just contacted me. It's like she knew…" Dani lied pointing to her temple not wanting to look into his eyes. Tyler chuckled with little humor and leaned back in his seat, turning to look at her.

"Maybe next time…" Dani's head shot up to look at him, she looked back down and smiled, the same blush creeping back to its rightful place. She gathered all the courage she could to say the one word that caused Tyler to smile and blush like a maniac.

"Definitely…"

**Please review Dx! Don't be afraid to click that button, it won't attack you, it will just make one girl in this horrible world extremely happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoooaaa So I got my 30 reviews…keep going people! Keep me motivated keep me happy. :D Can't believe I'm in chapter 10, I feel like I'm going to slow in this story, but then I don't. Eh. *shrugs***

**Let me know if I am o.o? I love you all like whoa much -trust me…that means A LOT to me. Keep reading ^-^ It makes me super happy that you do :D**

**I decided to interact more with you guys, because well it might motivate me to stop taking forever when I update. **

**So here are some questions for you that you can answer in your reviews if you'd like! *points***

**How's it going?**

**How was your day?**

**Who is your favourite sexy male witch?**

**If you are listening to music, what are you listening to?**

**My answers in case you'd like to know… o.o**

**It's going…**

**It's too early to really know…**

**I am in love with Reid/ Toby Hemingway and Caleb/ Steven Strait…**

**I'm listening to "What Is This Thing Called Love?" By Frank Sinatra :D**

**Also, this chapter is totally half assed, I'm so sorry… Review none the less Dx**

Monroe laughed as Juliette pushed Reid and Lexa away from each other, grabbing the scissors and glaring at her best friend. It was bad when they were younger; they were always pulling pranks on others, and attacking each other, Lexa more than Reid. But now Reid can fight back with his powers, and that was a big no no.

"You guys are grown ass people, your powers are much more powerful now…you could kill each other you assholes! Be more careful!" Juliette scolded the two people she saw as siblings, the troublemakers of their little dysfunctional family, ignoring the eye rolls from the both of them. Monroe smiled at the situation, it was just like the past, Lexa and Reid getting in trouble and Caleb and Juliette were the ones who screamed at them, who kept them in line. Sometimes, Monroe thought, the so called leaders should just loosen up. They only really scolded Lexa because she influenced Reid to use, and she was reckless sometimes, she didn't really care who saw her use. But they had a good reason to scold Reid; it was his life he was playing with…Lexa had nothing to lose…besides exposing them all. The brunette water mistress smiled as Lexa and Reid hung their heads, neither wanted to hurt the other.

"They are going to be the death of me…I swear…" Juliette said, running her hands across her face trying to calm the growing headache that had started when she found the mischievous duo. It sucked now that she was on her own; if Caleb was here…he could at least have half of the headache that wouldn't stop growing even if she could help it. Juliette's green eyes slanted into a glare as she stared into the amused eyes of her best friend.

"This isn't funny Roe!" She exclaimed as the pearly whites of her friend showed past her lips. Monroe turned her gaze past Juliette and towards Lexa who was closing the room to her dorm, the hazel hues flickered to the lean tall body of Reid Garwin. She smirked as she watched him follow Lexa's every move. It was like he couldn't help it. She turned her eyes back to the frustrated blonde in front of her when Reid and Lexa walked towards them.

"Okay…let's go" Lexa stated excitedly with a hop in her step, it's been a long time since she could somewhat relax. She wasn't about to let this go.

Juliette nodded her head and began to walk towards the exit of the third floor, Reid and Lexa in tow. The blonde turned her head when she noticed Monroe wasn't following, the glare coming back into her eyes as she saw the smirk playing on Monroe's lips.

"You guys go ahead…I'm going to take my baby." Juliette groaned when she heard Monroe's reply to her unasked question.

Three little words filled Monroe's head as she walked away, leaving Juliette alone with the two people who had given her a great headache and Monroe with an amused smile.

_**I hate you… **_

Even though the helmet was on her head, she loved how the cool Massachusetts wind hit her body; her leather jacket was zipped to the top covering the same clothes she had worn earlier that day. Since they had left the Summers' Manor, she had been riding her motorcycle. She loved riding her bike, it calmed her to no extent, it let her think things through, and even though she didn't want to, it remind her of the one person she could never get out of her head. He was the reason why she even had this beauty known as her baby.

Monroe leaned back slightly as she stopped at the red light, she took the long way to 'Nicki's' wanting to make sure her best friend suffered, just for fun. A small smirk played on her lips as she thought of how her friend would be super annoyed especially stuck in a car with Reid and Lexa. Juliette seriously needed to loosen up or she'd die a prude, well Monroe knew she could, but being back here in Ipswich has all of them on high alert. There was no coincidence as to why the elders and McGee decided to let them come back after five years. They were ready in two years tops after the vigorous training sessions that they had to go through, but they made them wait three more years until now. Something was coming that she and her friends needed to be there, but they didn't know what.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the roar of a yellow Ducati right next to hers; she looked up, the light still red. Monroe turned her head to look at the beauty next to hers, the color was atrocious, and it appalled her that a biker would even pick such a color. Her gaze ran up from the bike to the biker, he had on worn out boots, blue jeans, and a leather jacket that fit perfectly around his built body. Too bad she couldn't see his face past the black helmet he wore, the only light coming from the headlights, and the dim streetlight.

She turned her gaze back to the traffic light waiting for the red to change to green; she slowly counted the seconds, an old habit whenever she was the first in front of a stop light. Her thoughts were once again interrupted by the revving of the atrocious but beautiful bike next to her, she ripped her gaze from the lights and looked at the biker, her eyebrows rose as he continued to rev then nodded his head to the open road. She smirked as she realized what the gesture meant.

He wanted to race. And there was no way Monroe Valenci was about to let some yellow lovin biker beat her in a race she knew she could win, even without using her telekinetic ways, because honestly, her water powers would have no use…unless she wanted to kill the guy and make him drown for no reason.

Monroe nodded her head sternly and revved her bike as well, smiling as the machine roared alongside the yellow one; she leaned forward in anticipation, her hazel eyes glued to the re-…green light.

Her gaze fell to the speedometer she watched as the needle continued to rise; she turned her head to see her challenger right next to her. Monroe growled to herself, obviously since the roaring of both engines drowned out any other noise. This guy was not letting up and it was bothering the damn hell out of her. She was fast…she knew she was, most people didn't dare go as fast as she did because they feared for their lives. But this guy…it was like he had nothing to live for, or he knew that nothing bad would happen to him, he just didn't care as long as he won.

Monroe tried to lean closer to the bike knowing it wouldn't make her go faster but it would give her the feeling that it would. The parking lot was now in view in front of the teen bar, her leather gloved clad hands tightened around the handles, her gaze falling from the lot to the man next to her.

If she didn't stop they were both going to crash, and she wasn't going to put some arrogant non magic man's life in her hands. Monroe sucked up her pride and slowed down, letting the guy pass her and stop directly into a parking lot, but not before coming close to Monroe's bike causing her to swerve out of the way. Monroe skidded to a stop a few feet away from the douche; she turned off the engine, kicking out the stick that holds up the bike from falling down and taking off her helmet hastily. She was pissed, more than pissed actually. You don't do that to another rider after they gave you the chance to win. That was just wrong, and Monroe wasn't the type of person to just let things go without a fight. She wasn't the fire cracker fighter like Lexa was, she was the cool, calm, collected, you'd never expect her to beat the crap out of you fighter.

She walked over to the culprit, her hazel eyes slanting into a death glare,

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Mr. Gay ass yellow bike? You could have killed me jackass. I gave you that race." Monroe continued getting closer to him; she was angered even more when he stood in front of her, helmet still in place but she felt the smirk underneath it, she knew it was there.

"You think this is funny asshole? Cause I'll show you…" Monroe stopped her harassment of poking him in his firm chest when he took off his helmet; the slightly long brown locks fell out from underneath the protection gear and a toothy grin played on his lips. Monroe's eyes widened as she noticed who it was, she wasn't one to blush…but he always had his way of making her do so.

"That's the Monroe I know, never looking for a fight, but always ready for one." Pogue said, his grin growing as she stepped away from him, her hands quickly coming to her side but the proximity of his body being so close didn't stop her from rolling her eyes and laughing.

"You could have killed me you jerk…" Monroe stated as she walked back to her bike, pushing it over to correctly park it in its spot which so happened to be right next to Pogue's.

"Nah, you're just mad because I finally beat you." Pogue's deep voice said with a hint of amusement as he watched the brunette place her helmet on to the handle. Monroe whirled around with a glare.

"You've got to be kidding me, I let you and your stupid yellow little bike win…" She mocked while putting her keys inside of her right pocket of her leather jacket; she waited as Pogue placed his helmet on his bike to walk towards the entrance of the bar.

"By the way what's up with that? Yellow? Did Kate take your balls away or did you gladly hand them to her?" Monroe said with a smug look, she dared not look at the tall guys' expression but she knew she hit the nail right on the head. She turned her gaze down as she smirked at the thought that ran through her head, _I seriously have to stop being around Lexa and her loud ass mouth._ She smirked as she heard her "ex" best friend speak up.

"It's better than your stupid little swirls, and just to let you know my balls are perfectly intact…how the hell did you know Kate picked the color…" He mumbled with no real anger, just annoyed at the fact that Monroe always had her way of knowing…there were never any secrets between them as kids. It sort of surprised him that he still couldn't exactly hide anything from her now. He was even more surprised when he felt her hands on his arm pushing him away, obviously the swirls comment got to her.

"Hit a nerve?" He said as he barely even moved from the push, he chuckled as she pouted.

"Shut up Yellow." She retorted lamely as she entered the door not bothering to hold the door open for him even after he whispered gently into her ear, "Anything you want Swirls."

Monroe swiftly turned around to face him, their clothed bodies bumping into each other as she did so. Her hands rose from her sides and towards his chest, it was unintentional but it felt so right when she did, even her turning around was unintentional, but something in her made her do it. It wanted her to just grab him and kiss him til there was no breath in either of them. She stared into his green eyes, a small smile on her lips, a fluttering in her stomach, and that damn little voice telling her to do it.

Monroe began to raise herself by her tippy toes impulsively but slowly, her hand resting on his leather covered arm tightened as she shifted her gaze from his eyes to his lips. The look of want emanating from his green eyes didn't even make her think twice of what she was about to do…

**Yeah, cliff hangerish…I'm horrible I know, But review! Please and Thank you.**

**Hygyv: I updated! So….Read! and Review :D**

**Jadzia Lillian Potter: I know I know, I haven't focused very much on Juliette and Caleb, but they are coming soon...I promise :D**

**Rachelle: I'm sorry I took forever to update…I had horrible writer's block. And who isn't in love with Pogue? He's fucking hot…and I have some Pogue in this chapter so I hope you like, I'm sorry for not focusing a lot on him either Dx**

**Wildkat86: Hiiiii Friend! Lmao I posted this mainly because you guys all deserved it but you're a great motivator, hope you like the chapter :D**

**Merlinsaprentine: 1****st**** of all…I love your name. Fucking love Merlin or anything fantasy or sci fi related… :D And secondly, Thank YOU for reviewing and for reading my story, I can't wait for YOU to read this chapter… ^-^**

**Sandflight2: Dude, I couldn't believe it either! But then I could because…I wrote it…o.o either way. It was exciting to write lol. I'll try my best to keep on with the story '~' I'm a horrible updater person thing. And hey…this story loves you :D**

**BellaFace: Not as soon as you wanted it to be, but…I did it :D So read please! And love this story as much as I and it love you :o **


End file.
